Recollection
by Blue Lilys
Summary: What if Harry remembered Remus in his third year? Follow Harry as he unravels his past and learns the truth about his parent's demise. "To know the future, you must return to the past."
1. Chapter 1: We Meet Again

_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good…_

* * *

"_The existence of forgetting has never been proved: We only know that some things don't come to mind when we want them."_

* * *

It was September 1st and the train station was overflowing with Hogwarts students each running to reach platform 9 and ¾. Amongst these students was a very special boy. A boy who, at just one year old, defeated the most feared and powerful dark lord of all time. A boy who because of this, was famous in the wizarding world. A boy who was famous for something he didn't even remember.

Harry Potter didn't feel particularly special at the moment. He was keeping his head down, pushing his way through the busy crowds. He was thinking of Sirius Black. A mass murderer who had just escaped from Azkaban, and was believed to be coming after him.

It's not that Harry was scared. As far as he was concerned the safest place on earth was where Albus Dumbledore was. No, he wasn't scared, just confused. For some reason unbeknown to him, the name Sirius Black sounded familiar. As if it were a name from an old book, read when he was young. He tried to tell himself that there was no way he could have known Sirius Black and that perhaps the name just sounded familiar on account of having heard it off the television or something. Before he had a chance to ponder it further, he was running through a wall to the platform. Mrs Weasley gave him sandwiches and a hug and reminded him to keep out of trouble. Even though Mrs Weasley wasn't his mother, Harry had always felt that she was the closest he had to one. Harry and his friends Ron and Hermione boarded the train and found a compartment. Little did he know his life was about to change forever.

As they entered the only available compartment, they noticed a shabby looking man sleeping in the corner by the window. Careful not to wake him, Harry went and sat opposite the man and, as Hermione and Ron argued over trivial matters (as they often did,) took his time studying him.

The man had light brown hair which was flecked with grey though he must have only been in his thirties. He had pale skin and laugh lines and Harry couldn't help but feel a strong sense of familiarity with him. He quickly shook off the feeling though and instead told Ron and Hermione about Sirius Black supposedly coming after him.

Hermione then went on to give Harry a lecture on staying out of trouble causing Ron to roll his eyes multiple times and contribute several sarcastic remarks to the conversation. When Hermione had finally finished her rant they all sat quietly for a while. Hermione read her book, Harry sat deep in thought and Ron tapped his foot growing impatient with the long train ride.

"Who do you think he is?" asked Ron, gesturing to the shabby looking man.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

_Lupin_, why did that name sound so familiar to Harry? Maybe it was just him. Maybe he was being ridiculous. Maybe he did know this man. _ No_, thought Harry, _you can't possibly know him. You have never seen this man before in your life. It's just a coincidence._

"Harry, Harry. Are you alright?" He was drawn out of his musings by his very concerned looking friends.

"What," he asked stupidly.

"You were in your own world for a moment there mate," Ron said.

"Oh, I was just thinking," Harry assured them.

"Is this thing with Sirius Black worrying you, Harry, because it's perfectly alright for you to feel worr-" Hermione began.

"No," Harry interrupted, "I'm not worried. Wherever Dumbledore is is safe enough for me."

They sat in silence for the rest of the train ride, until out of nowhere; the train came to a very sudden halt. They couldn't be there yet. They still had another hour at least until they were due to arrive.

Lupin still hadn't woken when the compartment became deadly cold. Frost began to appear on the window and the four occupants of the compartment breath turned to smoke in the ice cold temperature. Harry suddenly became aware of the fact that he felt very depressed, very sad, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

It was then that a cloaked figure appeared; it reached a grey, ugly hand to the door and pulled it open. It was then that the screaming started. It was then that the world went black.

Harry opened his eyes to see Ron getting ready to slap him. He immediately sat bolt upright, narrowly avoiding a collision with Ron's head. He looked behind his two friends to see an extremely concerned Professor Lupin staring back at him. As soon as he met the deep brown eyes of his new teacher, Harry was overwhelmed with a very vivid flashback.

_Flashback:_

"_James," called a flustered looking Lily, emerging from the kitchen. She paused just long enough to smile warmly at her one year old son before shouting back up the stairs again. "Are you ready yet? Remus will be here any minute and I would like to spend our anniversary doing something a little different than waiting for you to stop playing with your hair!"_

_Harry laughed at his mother's ranting before giving a small yawn. Lily smiled at Harry, not believing that she had brought such a beautiful baby boy into the world._

"_Coming Lils," James called back down. "Keep your wig on!"_

_Lily Scowled. James's comment brought more than a small laugh from Harry however, who rolled onto his back and laughed uncontrollably. Just then there was a knock at the door before his mother came back into the room and kissed her son goodbye. His father did the same._

"_Now Harry, be good for Moony, mummy and daddy will be back later. Love you," James said before leaving with Lily._

_Harry shifted his eyes to Moony. Green eyes met brown._

_End of flashback._

_Moony._ He was looking at Moony. Harry felt as though he might faint again. He stared into Professor Lupin's eyes, trying to decide if he had perhaps imagined it. Perhaps that creature, whatever it was, caused powerful hallucinations.

He didn't look away from those eyes though and Professor Lupin didn't look away either. Ron and Hermione were looking between the two with confused expressions. Noticing this Harry looked away but looked up again at the sound of a cracking noise

Professor Lupin broke up chocolate and gave Harry, Ron and Hermione a piece. They all sat and ate in silence before curiosity got the better of Hermione. "Sir, what exactly was that?"

"It was a dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban. The driver said that they were searching the train for Sirius Black when I asked." He replied, not taking his eyes off Harry. "Though I can't imagine why. I mean, I think someone would have noticed if Sirius Black was sitting next to them on the train."

They sat together for the remainder of the train ride. During that time, Ron told Professor Lupin that the defence against the dark arts post was jinxed, earning a rather hard smack round the head with a book from Hermione, Professor Lupin told Hermione what they would be learning in his classes this year when she asked and Harry kept his head down, occasionally sneaking glances at Lupin. Harry felt as if Lupin's eyes had burned a hole through his head by the time they arrived at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the great hall for the feast. And so the year begun.


	2. Chapter 2: Questions and Answers

Harry sat quietly in the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione watching the sorting. He couldn't believe that exactly two years ago, he was standing at the front of the hall. As he sat there Professor McGonagall called one eleven year old up from the sea of nervous faces once at a time and placed the battered sorting hat on their head.

"Smith, Daisy."

"…Hufflepuff."

"Reed, Gregory."

"…Ravenclaw."

"Peeks, Matthew."

"…..Hufflepuff."

"Gillan, Samantha."

"…..Slytherin."

"Walters, Amanda."

"….Gryffindor."

Throughout the sorting ceremony, Harry kept chancing glances up to the head table. Every time he looked up, he caught Professor Lupin staring at him. He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew Professor Lupin, and then there was of course that memory on the train. Was it a memory though? Harry was trying to convince himself that he had just played victim to some sort of hallucination but he couldn't help but wonder if it was in fact a recollection. A recollection of a memory from his first year of life.

At the end of the feast, everyone stood to go to their dormitories.

"What's going on with you two?" Ron asked Harry when they arrived in the common room.

"Who?"

"You and Lupin?" he said as if it were obvious. "He was staring at you through the whole of dinner."

_For god sake,_ Harry thought. _Since when did he become so observant?_

"Well I can't imagine why," Harry retorted, using a sharper tone than he would have liked.

Harry was thankful that Hermione decided to make an appearance at that precise moment because he wanted nothing more than to end this conversation. What if they thought he was insane? His hopes were shattered however when Ron thought it best to involve Hermione in the discussion.

"Hermione, you saw it didn't you? Lupin staring at Harry like that."

"Well I did see him staring a bit," Hermione answered.

"A bit! He was acting as if taking his eyes off Harry would cause him pain."

"Well to be honest I suppose his behaviour was a little odd, but he could have just been looking at Harry because of who he is. After all he is famous. He is the only known person to survive the killing curse. As a defence teacher he was probably just curious."

"I don't think so. Curiosity is just a sideways glance and a handshake; the way he was staring was borderline obsessive." Ron shot back.

"Harry, what do you make of this?" Hermione asked.

"You'd think I was crazy if I told you," Harry muttered.

"Harry, we're your friends. No matter what crazy ideas you have running around your head that will never change. Please just tell us!" Hermione begged.

_Well,_ Harry thought, _here goes nothing._ He launched into the story, from the familiarity on the train to the powerful flashback. Ron and Hermione didn't interrupt; they sat and listened to every word Harry said occasionally nodding in agreement.

"You think I'm insane don't you?" Harry asked when he'd finished.

"No I don't. I think this is very interesting. What interests me the most is this memory you had." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I mean at first I thought it could just have been a hallucination brought on by the dementor but now I'm not so sure. What do you think?"

"Well Harry, I don't know much about dementors but next defence lesson I'll ask if they cause any unusual side effects," Hermione promised.

They sat up talking for a while longer before they all went to bed. Harry fell asleep, thinking of the scary encounter with the dementor and the familiarity of Professor Lupin.

Harry woke up at 7 o'clock the next morning before the rest of the dorm and decided to go down to the great hall. He grabbed the book he brought in Diagon Alley and made his way down the numerous staircases.

When he arrived he was one of the first students there that morning. A few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs sat at their tables but otherwise the hall was empty of Slytherins and Gryffindors. Harry sat where he usually did; at the end of the Gryffindor table closest to the head table. The only teachers in the hall were Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor Lupin.

As he sat down Professor Dumbledore gave Harry a warm smile, Professor Snape gave him a murderous glare and Professor Lupin just stared at him, a small smile on his lips. Harry sat and began to read his book. The book was called _Transfiguration: The Ultimate Guide. _He was hoping to excel in transfiguration this year.

He was reading a section about transfiguring a coffee mug into a potted plant when Ron came to join him. "What are you doing?" he asked while he buttered his toast.

"I'm going to try and change my mug into a plant," Harry said.

"Oh," said Ron, although he didn't sound enthusiastic in the slightest.

Harry drew his wand, tapped the coffee mug and spoke the words "capulus herba." Before his very eyes, his yellow coffee mug turned into a potted plant with yellow flowers. Dumbledore looked on with an expression of pride whereas Snape just rolled his eyes and stood up to leave, his robes billowing behind him.

Professor McGonagall entered the hall and, upon spotting Ron and Harry, gave them their timetables for the year. First of all was defence against the dark arts, _that should be interesting,_ Harry thought.

For the remainder of breakfast Harry transfigured the yellow coffee mug into many different things. These included a teddy bear, a candle, a mirror and some socks. Professor McGonagall was watching him and muttered something about actually having a capable student this year and Dumbledore smiled proudly.

They hadn't seen Hermione at breakfast, though that was not unusual. Most of the time at the start of the week she would be doing research in the library, attempting to be further ahead than anyone else.

A small clock chimed signalling the start of classes and, putting the coffee mug back to normal, Harry and Ron stood to leave. They made their way to the defence classroom and were not surprised to find Hermione standing outside, multiple textbooks in hand.

Within five minutes the whole class was sitting inside and to Harry's utter dismay, the class contained Draco Malfoy and his glow in the dark hair, the bane of Harry's existence. The all sat patiently and waited for Professor Lupin to arrive. Well almost all of them sat patiently. The Slytherins were using their time to insult Lupin and make bets on how long he would last.

"Sorry I'm late class. I was just setting some things up for our lesson. Now, before we start the term I was wondering if anyone wanted to ask me any questions. These questions can be personal or academic." Said Professor Lupin, entering the room.

Hermione's hand shot straight up.

"Yes, Hermione,"

"Well I'm actually curious about dementors," she began.

"Oh, yes they are curious things aren't they."

"I was wondering if they cause any unusual side effects, such as hallucinations or visions etc."

"An excellent question Hermione. Now, dementors are nasty creatures, they suck the happiness out of everything. I sure everyone here came over cold and kind of depressed on the train, that is a side effect. As for hallucinations, no, the dementors are not known to cause any hallucinations or visions; however, they can cause memories to be re-lived. For example some people have said that they had their worst memory re-played in their head whereas other people have claimed to remember things from years and years ago, things they had previously forgotten. That happens because dementors get in your head and look through your memories. They feed off bad experiences." Professor Lupin explained. "Now, any other questions?"

The other members of the class went on to ask Professor Lupin questions such as how old he was and what house he was in when he came to Hogwarts, but Harry wasn't really paying attention. All he could think of was the memory he had. He was now sure it was a memory but couldn't believe it. If Professor Lupin did in fact know him then why had he not said anything?

With these thoughts running through his head, Harry, Ron and Hermione along with the rest of the class, followed Professor Lupin to the staff room for the practical part of the lesson.


	3. Chapter 3: Suspicions Confirmed

Professor Lupin led the class to the staff room. When they arrived the first thing they noticed was a large wardrobe in the centre of the room, behind that sat a very bitter looking Professor Snape wearing his usual sneer. He stood to leave muttering something involving the words _Neville_ and _disaster._ The large wardrobe shook causing everyone to take a step back.

"Now, class don't be alarmed, there's a boggart in there. Does anyone know what a boggart is?" Professor Lupin asked.

"It's a shape shifter," Hermione answered automatically; "it takes the shape of whatever frightens us the most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione glowed. "So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears. Neville, would you care to assist me. Come now, don't be shy."

Neville apprehensively stepped forward. Professor Lupin stepped forward and said "'the charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please...riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" said the class together.

"Good," said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."

The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows.

"Neville, what scares you the most?" Lupin asked.

"P-P-Professor Snape," Neville admitted.

"And I believe you live with your grandmother so here's what I want you to do," Lupin whispered something in Neville's ear and the next minute, Professor Snape was emerging from the wardrobe. Neville said the spell and with a small pop, Snape was suddenly wearing a green dress, a large vulture hat and was carrying a big red hand bag. The whole class erupted into laughter and Professor Lupin called people up one at a time. Throughout the next ten minutes the class saw spiders without legs, a severed hand getting caught in a mouse trap and a mummy's bandages tying its feet together, causing it to fall over.

When it came to Harry's turn, Professor Lupin jumped abruptly in front of him stopping him from having a go. Professor Lupin's boggart looked like a full moon to Harry, but then again, it could just as easily have been a crystal ball. Turning his boggart into a balloon and putting it back in the wardrobe, Professor Lupin dismissed the class.

"Right, everyone collect your things and that's the end of the lesson. Ten points to everyone who faced the boggart. Thank you."

Harry couldn't help but feel confused as to why Lupin had stopped him from facing the boggart. _He probably thinks you're weak_, said a voice in Harry's head that sounded suspiciously like Snape. _After all, fainting because of a dementor, ha. Probably thinks you're not up to scratch._

Harry shook his head as if to get rid of the voice and left with Ron and Hermione. Before they could continue down the corridor however, Hermione pulled them aside.

"I've got it!" she said proudly. Neither Ron nor Harry knew what she was talking about though and gave her a look to say _I'm sorry what?_

"On good grief," she sighed exasperated. "What do you think I'm talking about? Harry and Professor Lupin of course. Listen, Lupin said that dementors can cause you to remember things which confirms that what you saw Harry, was in fact a memory. Furthermore, how old would your parents be now?"

"Erm, well they were twenty when they had me so that would make them…. Thirty three."

"Excellent, I was right. Professor Lupin said he's thirty three years old and that he was in Gryffindor, which means he would have been at school the same time as your parents. It is extremely plausible that they could have been friends," she explained.

Harry felt frozen to the spot. He was now sure that he knew Professor Lupin. That his parents knew him. Part of Harry was excited at the prospect of a link to his parents but a part of him was also angry. _If he was such good friends with my parents then where the hell has he been all my life?_ Harry thought.

"Well Harry, what are you going to do mate?" Ron asked.

"I don't know."

"I happen to think you should talk to him. There's no need to be nervous Harry, having an adult in your life that knew your parents will be good for you," Hermione stated.

"That's the thing though Hermione. If he was such good friends with my parents then where has he been for the past twelve years and more to the point, why hasn't he said anything?" Harry ranted.

"He's probably just nervous, or worried that you might not want to know. As for you not seeing him for twelve years I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation," Hermione said.

"She has got a point mate. You won't know unless you ask," said Ron.

"Harry please, it's your decision but I really think you should talk to him. Now, we're going to be late for divination come on." Said Hermione dragging them down the corridor and towards the divination classroom.

By the end of the day, the news of what happened to Harry in divination class had spread like wildfire and everyone was either avoiding him like the plague or giving him sympathetic looks. Professor Trelawney, their unhinged divination teacher, had predicted Harry's death and this, along with the fact that she's mad, was causing Harry to seriously regret choosing to take divination.

Harry had decided what he was going to do about Professor Lupin though and Hermione and Ron strongly supported him in his decision. Harry was going to talk to Professor Lupin on Saturday when there were no classes and everyone was either in Hogsmead or wandering the grounds. He wasn't sure what he was going to say but instead would just go with it and even if Harry was mistaken or Professor Lupin didn't want to know, at least he tried.

Harry fell asleep that night comfortable in the knowledge that he only had a few more days until he found out the truth.

The rest of the week went by in a blur. What with quidditch training, homework assignments and classes, Harry had no extra time to worry about the Professor Lupin predicament. One of the upside to the week however was how well he was doing in transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was very impressed with him and said that she was very much looking forward to reading his essay.

That was that main thing taking up his time. Professor McGonagall had set homework due in on Monday to write an essay on transfiguration and your theories on certain aspects of it. Harry was very happy with his work so far, it was already eight parchments long and yet Harry was still nowhere near finished

Ron and Hermione had promised to bring Harry back loads of sweets from Hogsmead, considering he couldn't go. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had point blank refused to sign his permission slip unless he behaved during Aunt Marge's visit, but after Harry accidently blew her up and then run away; his permission slip had remained unsigned.

By Friday evening after yet another dinner time spent glancing up at the head table for Professor Lupin and having so many questions he wanted to ask running through his head, Harry almost couldn't wait until morning when finally he could get some answers. He went to bed that night and once again dreamt of his parents and the mysterious moony.


	4. Chapter 4: I Remember

Harry woke up on Saturday to find all of his confidence gone. He was now extremely nervous about talking to Professor Lupin. He got up and dressed quickly before going down to the common room. He was in no way surprised to find Hermione sitting in front of the fire, furiously writing in her homework book and wearing an expression of serious concentration.

"Morning Hermione, you're up early," Harry greeted, going to sit beside her. "What you up to?"

"Homework," she answered simply, not lifting her eyes from her book. "Have you done your star chart yet?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, just curious," she said.

They sat in silence for a few minutes longer before Harry spoke. "So, Hogsmead today."

"Yes, Hogsmead today, look I'm really sorry you can't go but as Ron and I said we'll bring you back loads of sweets," she promised.

"Thank you. So what are you planning on doing?" asked Harry though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Well I'm very interested in the history of the village actually," _there you go_, Harry thought as she continued. "So I think that the shrieking shack is worth a visit and then there's the book shop of course. I was hoping to get a few books on charms, it's a fascinating subject don't you agree?"

They continued chatting for a while before the common room slowly began to fill up with students all excited for Hogsmead. When the clock struck ten, Ron, Hermione and most of the other students all got up to leave. Before they left they reassured Harry that talking to Lupin was best and made him promise that he'd do it.

Harry sat in the common room for another half an hour before finally plucking up his Gryffindor courage to go and see Professor Lupin. He made his way up the moving staircases and to the third floor where Lupin's office was.

The door was open when Harry arrived and Professor Lupin had his back to him, peering over a desk. Harry cleared his throat to gain his attention. Lupin seemed a little shocked to see Harry there but the next moment the expression of surprise was gone and replaced with what could only be described as joy.

"Oh Harry, come in, come in. I was just looking at this Grindylow that got delivered today. We'll be studying it next lesson. I do find Grindylows to be fascinating creatures. Anyway enough about that, why aren't you out and about enjoying Hogsmead?"

"My Aunt and Uncle didn't sign my slip so…." He trailed off.

"That's an awful shame but never mind. It's probably for the best."

"What do mean, Sir?" asked Harry.

"Well what with Sirius Black on the loose it's probably best that you remain in school that's all. So then, what brings you here?"

"Well, it's complicated and a really, really long story," Harry answered honestly.

"I've got loads of time, Harry. Tea?" Lupin asked, walking to sit in a chair.

"Yes please," said Harry, sitting opposite Lupin.

"So, what's on your mind?"

"Well, that night on the train with the dementor, I remembered something. It sounds strange but I can't stop thinking about it."

"Go on," Lupin encouraged.

"I could be wrong but I don't think I am. You see, I remembered you."

Professor Lupin looked as if Harry had slapped him in the face. He was wearing a comical expression of shock and it would have been funny under any other circumstances. His jaw dropped, his eyes widened and he had paled considerably. After fifteen minutes of staring at Harry, Lupin looked seconds away from a panic attack.

"Professor?" Harry asked, growing more and more worried about his teacher.

"That is not possible, how is that possible?" Lupin mumbled, more to himself than to Harry.

"Professor, are you alright?"

"Harry, I…." Lupin trailed off, not quite sure what to say. "Never did I imagine…." He then stood up and went over to a small locked cupboard in the corner. He emerged a second later with a small glass and, much to Harry's surprise, a bottle of firewhiskey. Pouring some out and gulping it down in one, Lupin then came and sat back down. "What exactly did you remember Harry?" he asked still seeming a little shaken.

Harry told his Professor of the flashback and the strange familiarity on the train that night. During that time Lupin downed three glasses of firewhiskey and his eyes widened a little more with each word.

When Harry had finished Lupin, who had paled at least three shades, turned to him and said, "Harry, I…" he paused for a moment, trying to decide what to say, "I did know your parents. In fact, we were very good friends and what you saw that night on the train did happen. I'm sorry I didn't say anything I just didn't think you would ever remember something like this."

"Oh," was all Harry could say before they fell into another uncomfortable silence. During this silence, Harry tapped his foot, Lupin wrung his hands and whenever they met each other's eyes they would quickly look away.

"Harry," Professor Lupin said at last, breaking through the heavy silence.

Harry reluctantly looked up and immediately locked eyes with the man who had held him when he was a baby. Who had babysat him and who had known his parents. Harry was reluctant to hear what Lupin had to say because he was in fact, scared that Professor Lupin might not want to anything to do with him at all.

"Harry," Lupin began again, "I know what you must be thinking. You're probably thinking 'where has he been all my life,' and I understand that you're most likely angry with me for it."

"Professor, I-"

"No, you have every right to be, and you're right, I haven't been there. But I made a promise to Lily and James, I promised that I would be there for you, and now is the time to keep that promise. I tried Harry, I really tried to get custody of you but there were certain… things, that prevented me, but I would like to be there. If you'd want me that is."

Lupin looked almost pleading and Harry's heart skipped a beat. Someone actually wanted him. After twelve years with the Dursleys Harry couldn't help but feel as though he were a burden on people. Never before had someone actually said that they wanted him.

"Of course I do," Harry began. "I've never known my parents. All I know about them is things that people have said in passing. I don't even know the little things like what their favourite colour was or how they first met. But you," Harry had silent tears streaming down his face, overjoyed at the prospect of getting to know more about his parents, "you can tell me, and after all this time of never really knowing anything I just-"

Harry gave up talking and just sat there sobbing, thinking of the intense longing that came with having no parents and the joy of having someone who cared. Professor Lupin stood up from his chair and enveloped Harry into a hug. Harry tensed at first; the only people who had ever hugged him were Mrs Weasley and Hermione, but eventually relaxed in Lupin's arms.

After Harry's sobs subsided, Lupin pulled away and handed Harry a tissue. While Harry wiped away his tear, he went and stood over by the window. He took note of the fact that some students were returning from Hogsmead. Professor Lupin went and crouched down by where Harry sat.

"Why don't you go back to your common room? We can pick this conversation back up later in the week. Merlin knows we both have a lot to think about after today."

Harry nodded and stood up, walking slowly to the door. Before he left he turned around and looked into the kind eyes of his Professor. "Thank you, Professor Lupin."

"You're welcome Harry," he replied, giving a gentle smile to the boy who he couldn't help but stare at. The boy who looked so much like the friends he lost that dreadful Halloween night twelve years ago.

Harry turned back around to leave but a voice stopped him. "Oh, and Harry. It's Remus to you."


	5. Chapter 5: The Fat Lady

Harry walked back to the common room, unable to keep the large smile from his face. Although he was embarrassed that he had cried like a baby all over his Professor, he couldn't help but feel happy that very soon, he would be talking to Remus about his parents, about the two people he thought of every single day.

Harry couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione about what had happened as he hurried up to the common room. He knew they must be back by now as it was getting quite dark outside. He stopped short when he realised that most of the Gryffindors were gathered outside the portrait hole.

Spotting Ron and Hermione who were standing at the back of the group and who were trying to see over the heads of the clearly panicked crowd, Harry went to stand beside them. "What's going on?" he asked, as his friends turned to look at him with guilt stricken expressions.

"The fat lady's gone," Hermione replied.

"Why, where's she gone?" Harry asked, growing more and more confused by the situation.

"Her portrait's been completely cut up, no one knows who-"

Hermione was cut off by Percy, Ron's brother, who was currently pushing himself through the crowd looking very important saying "let me through, I'm head boy!" He looked at the destroyed portrait before shouting, "someone get Professor Dumbledore, and no one is to enter this common room until it has been thoroughly searched."

At that moment Professor Dumbledore made an appearance, walking through the crowd who instantly parted to let him through. He was accompanied by Professors McGonagall, Snape and Lupin. Remus gave Harry a small, reassuring smile before he too, hurried through the crowd. Dumbledore took one look at the portrait before turning to Peeves the poltergeist who had arrived on the scene. "Peeves gather all the ghosts and search for the fat lady. It is imperative that we find her."

"Good luck with that your headship. Mortified she is, poor thing," he said, though he didn't sound sympathetic in the slightest. "Just seen her running around in one of the portraits on the fourth floor, dodging between the trees."

"Did she happen to say who was responsible for this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh yes, got a nasty temper that one. That Sirius Black," Peeves said before flying through the wall above them.

Professor Dumbledore immediately leapt into action. He sent all of the Gryffindor students to the great hall, where they were joined no more than ten minutes later by all students from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Professor Dumbledore announced that he was leaving the head boy and girl in charge and that in the event any disturbance to send word with one of the ghosts. He then conjured some sleeping bags before hastily exiting the hall to join the search party for Sirius Black.

Professor Lupin quickly motioned for Harry to follow him outside the hall. "Harry, are you alright?" he asked, his voice dripping with concern.

"Yes of course, I'm fine," Harry answered honestly. Don't misunderstand, he was feeling a little shaken knowing that Sirius Black had gotten into Hogwarts but he could see that Dumbledore had it under control.

"Good, right well I'd better go. Try and get some sleep won't you," he said before hurrying off down the corridor.

Harry had never had someone care before. Sure he had his Professors but it just wasn't the same. Harry had someone who could be like a parent to him at last and with that thought on his mind he wandered back into the hall, his concerns about Sirius Black momentarily forgotten.

The hall was alive with groups of students who were chatting amongst themselves about that night's event. Some of the ghosts had actually abandoned the search to come and gossip with the fourth years.

While all of the other students were talking about the possible danger they were in, Harry, Ron and Hermione were discussing a much lighter subject.

"He wants to tell you about your parents, Harry that's great!" Hermione said enthusiastically.

"So, when are you going to see him again?" Ron asked, also thoroughly immersed in Harry's story.

"I don't know, but soon I hope." Harry said, glad his friends were so happy for him.

"So what are yo-"

For the second time that night, Hermione was interrupted by Percy who was puffing out his chest, making sure everyone in the hall could see his head boy badge which he had no doubt, spent hours polishing. "Lights out everyone, time to settle down now," he addressed the hall, dimming the lights as he did so.

Everyone got in their sleeping bags whilst Percy patrolled the hall, reprimanding anyone who was talking. Harry laid in silence but didn't go to sleep; he was too busy thinking about how close he had come to death at the hands of Sirius Black that night. _Well,_ Harry thought, _I've faced death every year since I have been at this school. Why would this year be any different? Why is it always me? _Harry was brought out of his self-pitying mental rant by Professor Dumbledore, who had just reappeared in the hall with Snape following close behind. They walked to where Percy who was standing near where Harry was now laying, pretending to be asleep.

"Any sign of him, Sir?" Percy asked in a whisper, so as not to wake any sleeping students.

"We have searched everywhere but found nothing," Professor Dumbledore answered.

"How do you think he got in, Headmaster?" Snape asked.

"I have many theories Severus, each more unlikely than the last."

They all talked for a few moments longer. Professor Dumbledore told Percy that they had found a new guardian for the Gryffindor common room and all students will be allowed to return tomorrow. He then went on to say that on Monday, classes will be carrying on as normal.

Harry fell asleep, not long after Professor Dumbledore left to inform the dementors that they had completed their search.

The next morning came quickly and all of the students were allowed back into the dormitories. Since it was Sunday and there were no classes, Hermione begged Harry and Ron to accompany her to the library. After an hour of watching Hermione read through countless ancient books, Harry decided he wanted nothing more than to see Remus. After telling his friends where he was going, Harry began to make his way up to the third floor.

He couldn't help but notice that all day long, teachers had been making excuses to walk along corridors with him and Percy, acting on his mother's orders no doubt, was watching his every move. Unfortunately for him, the teacher he ran into now was Professor Snape, and let's just says there is no love lost between the pair.

"What's your hurry, Potter?" Snape asked, wearing his usual stern expression.

"I was just going to talk to Professor Lupin Sir," Harry answered honestly, hoping Snape would just go away and leave him alone.

"What, may I ask is so important that it can't wait until tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure that's any of your business," said Harry, losing what little patience he had for his Professor.

"Why you insolent little-"

Snape was abruptly cut off by Remus who had, much to the delight of Harry, just arrived from the great hall. "Harry, are you alright?"

"Ah, Professor Lupin, Mr Potter here claims he was just on his way to see you."

"I know what this must be about, come now Harry. Goodbye Professor Snape," Remus said as he set off down the corridor with Harry following close behind. Snape gave a snort of derision before he stalked off in the opposite direction, his robes billowing behind him.

When they reached Lupin's office, Harry prepared himself to receive the answers he had wanted for twelve years.


	6. Chapter 6: Happy Memories

Remus entered his office and motioned for Harry to take a seat. Upon doing so, a cup of steaming tea was put in front of him.

"So, how are you feeling," Remus asked, surveying him as if looking for injury.

"Fine, you?" Harry asked, noting that Remus had dark circles under his eyes and that he looked a little pale.

"I'm fine, thank you Harry. So, I presume you want to pick up our conversation from yesterday."

"Yes," Harry hesitated for a moment before adding, "are you sure you're okay, you look a little unwell?"

"I'm just a bit under the weather that's all, so, where should we begin?" Remus asked.

Harry wasn't quite sure where to begin. He had so many questions it was hard to pick one. Remus, sensing his difficulty decided to help him. "How about I tell you about when they first met," he suggested. Harry, grateful for the assistance, nodded. "Right so, your mother and father both met on the train but didn't really become friends until seventh year. Let's just say that your father was a bit of a prankster and Lily wasn't impressed. So in seventh year, Lily and James were both made head girl and head boy and that's when she agreed to go out with him. It was about time too. Ever since fifth year, James had been asking Lily on dates but she always refused until then."

"What made her agree?" Harry asked.

"Well, she said that she realised that James had 'deflated his head,' Remus explained, smiling softly at the memory. He looked up at Harry, the boy with his father's unruly hair and his mother's almond shaped, green eyes and noticed that he was smiling too. "They got married and a year later, Lily became pregnant with you. I remember when you were born. It was about two in the morning and I was woken up by the phone ringing. When I answered it, James was panicking, screaming down the phone that Lily was at the hospital in labour. I got there just two minutes after you were born." Remus paused for a moment remembering that day, "I remember when I first held you. You were so tiny; I was scared you would break. At first, I saw a duplicate of James, and then you opened your eyes and looked at me and I saw Lily in you. When I first saw you I recognised you instantly. Not by your scar but your eyes. Lily's eyes."

By this point, both Harry and Remus had silent tears streaming down their face but didn't bother wiping them away as they knew more would surely follow. Remus was just about to continue when a sharp knock at the door interrupted him. Remus and Harry hurried to wipe away their tears as Professor Snape swept into the room, wearing his usual disdainful expression. He was carrying in his hands a goblet filled with the most unusual potion. The potion in question had smoke spilling over the edge and looked, to put it in one word: _deadly._

Snape looked a little taken aback at the red eyes of Harry and Remus, but a second later the surprise was gone and his cold expression was back once again.

"Your potion Lupin," he said, slamming the goblet down onto the desk.

"Ah, thank you Professor," Remus said, picking up the goblet and, much to Harry's horror, drinking the foul concoction in one gulp.

Snape said nothing but did direct a rather hateful glare towards Harry before striding out of the room. _If looks could kill, _Harry thought.

He looked back towards Remus who looked a little less pale and overall looked a lot healthier than he did just moments before. "What was that?" Harry asked, gesturing towards the now empty goblet.

"It's just a potion to help me feel better. As I said, I've been feeling a little under the weather lately and this potion will help me. Its lucky Professor Snape is here. Not many people are skilled enough to be able to brew this," he explained.

Harry used great restraint on his part to refrain from snorting and simply nodded in response.

"Well, it's getting late, why don't you hurry off back to your common room and we can talk again another time. I'm sure you have lots of homework to do," Remus said as Harry finished his tea and rose from his chair.

"Thank you, Remus," Harry said, smiling softly back at his Professor before walking slowly out of the door.

Harry walked up to the common room with a spring in his step and a smile on his face. He spoke the password to Sir Cadogan, the replacement for the Fat Lady who still hadn't calmed down enough to return to the common room, and walked inside. He made his way towards Ron and Hermione who were sitting by the fire at the back of the room.

As he made his way over he managed to catch snippets of conversation from some of the other Gryffindors. Most of whom were complaining, using rather colourful language I might add, about the incompetence of Sir Cadogan, who was proving to be clinically insane. During the short time he had been in charge of guarding the entrance to the common room he had already changed the password twice, both of which were difficult to remember and tediously long.

Ron and Hermione didn't even acknowledge his presence as he sat down. They were both engaged in a compelling argument concerning Crookshanks personal vendetta against Scabbers. The conversation ended with Hermione giving an indignant huff before turning her back on Ron. Only then did the pair notice Harry, who was sitting on the sofa trying hard not to laugh at his friend's pointless dispute.

"For goodness sake, you two are like an old married couple," Harry said, grinning at Ron and Hermione.

Feigning anger, Hermione put on a scowl before asking how things went with Professor Lupin. Harry told them what Remus said about his parents and then went on to tell them about the odd potion that Snape gave Lupin.

"Oh Harry, you don't think he was trying to poison him do you?" Ron asked, wearing an expression of horror.

"Oh, don't be so silly Ronald. If Professor Snape was trying to poison Professor Lupin then he would not have done it in front of Harry would he!" Hermione said, astounded at Ron's disturbing lack of common sense.

Ron flushed a little at this and spent the next ten minutes looking at his shoes, irritated at the fact that when Hermione used his full name she made him feel so small. Harry and Hermione chatted excitedly about Remus telling him about his parents before she decided to get back to her mountain of homework, leaving a sulking Ron and a content Harry behind.

Harry and Ron made small talk for a while before they both headed up to bed.

Harry laid awake for hours nervous about the quidditch match tomorrow. When he finally fell asleep he had a very strange dream.

_Dream_

_Baby Harry sat in his cot crying out. Within seconds a man entered the room, picking Harry up and stopping his cries. _

_The man had light blue eyes and black, shoulder-length, curly hair. His face was young and joyful._

_Padfoot._

_End of dream._


	7. Chapter 7: Discovery

Harry sat bolt upright in bed, jumping slightly as he knocked several books from his bedside table and caused Neville to stir in his sleep. _That man, where had he seen that man before?_ Harry felt as if his brain had completely shut down. He knew that he had seen that man before but couldn't think where. He felt like the answer was staring him in the face.

Getting out of bed and grabbing his invisibility cloak, Harry made his way out of the dormitory. He once again, found himself thankful beyond belief that he was in possession of his father's cloak. It was way too early to be wandering the castle and he didn't even want to think of the sort of punishment he would receive if he were caught.

Harry made his way to the portrait hole, his peculiar dream still bugging him, when a poster on the common room notice board caused him to stop dead in his tracks. It was the wanted poster for Sirius Black. Harry all of a sudden knew who the man in his dream was. Padfoot was Sirius Black.

His head reeling, Harry sat down, forcing himself out of a fast approaching panic attack by taking deep breaths. _What had caused the dream?_ Harry wondered, as he counted to ten in a futile attempt to calm himself.

He needed a walk that was for sure. A little fresh air was sure to clear his head. He draped the cloak over him before climbing out of the portrait hole and slipping past the sleeping Sir Cadogan. He wandered the halls aimlessly for a while and before he knew it, it was six in the morning.

He was trying to think of the best thing to do. He did think about going to Remus but didn't want to disturb him at such an hour. He thought it best to make his way back to the common room before someone realised he was gone and raised the alarm. The last thing he wanted was to cause a panic.

Approaching Sir Cadogan, who was now awake and waving his sword through the air looking quite ridiculous, Harry softly spoke the password. Sir Cadogan did not open the portrait however and shouted, "Reveal yourself you scurvy braggart." As if to emphasise his point, Sir Cadogan began brandishing his sword violently, hopping up and down in rage. The sword was far too big for the short, squat knight however who, after a particularly wild swing, overbalanced and fell face first into the grass. Harry looked on in astonishment as the little knight used his sword to push himself up causing it to sink into the mud. Sir Cadogan pulled with all his might but just couldn't get the sword back out again.

Harry removed the cloak and spoke the password again; at this Sir Cadogan reluctantly opened the portrait hole and allowed Harry entrance. It seems he got back just in time. Harry could hear sounds from the girl's dormitory as they began to wake and, as quickly and as quietly as he could, Harry crept back to his bed.

He laid there for a while longer thinking about what he should do. Harry was confused as to why he had dreamt of Sirius Black and was wondering if, like on the train, it was indeed a memory. Harry knew he needed to tell someone, but who. He couldn't go to Professor Trelawney; she would most likely shriek in his face and tell him that it was a death omen of some sort. Professor Snape was out of the question too, he would probably make a sarcastic comment before throwing him out of his classroom. He could go to Hagrid, he was sure to listen; the only problem was the fact that Hagrid would not have the answers Harry was looking for. The only people Harry could think of were Professor Dumbledore and Professor Lupin.

Harry knew that Dumbledore would listen to him. He always did. The only problem was that, although Harry trusted Professor Dumbledore with his life, he wasn't sure he wanted to speak to him about something that Harry deemed very personal. He also considered Remus, who Harry knew would listen. He eventually concluded that he would tell Ron and Hermione and ask them what their opinion was. He had known Ron and Hermione long enough to know that they wouldn't judge him.

At 7 o'clock Harry got up and dressed in the hope of catching Hermione in the common room. His suspicions were confirmed when Harry walked down from the dormitory to find a very flustered looking Hermione, furiously flicking through pages of an extremely large book. Harry knew she wasn't coping very well with her timetable which, despite being impossible, claimed that she had two lessons at one time. Whenever he or Ron brought this up, she dismissed the idea, saying that it was ridiculous to think that she could possibly be in two places at once.

"Hermione-" Harry began, but was abruptly cut off by her shushing him. "Hermione, it's important," he tried again, but to no avail.

"Harry," she scolded in an exasperated tone that one might use when telling a toddler to eat their dinner properly. "I have lots of work to do and as much as I would love to chat, I would like to avoid detention by finishing it. Can't it wait until later?"

Harry muttered something incoherent under his breath as he walked away, dragging his feet as he did so.

Harry spent the rest of the day brooding over his dream and paying little attention in his lessons, much to Hermione's annoyance. In divination they were doing palm reading and Professor Trelawney wasted no time in telling Harry that he had the shortest life lines she had ever seen. At this, Harry's mood darkened even more and his dislike for his divination Professor grew.

At the end of the lesson, Hermione pulled Harry and Ron aside before they entered the great hall and asked Harry what on earth was bothering him. Harry told his friends about the dream and about the man in it being Sirius Black.

"This is most odd, Harry," Hermione mused, "I can't help but wonder what is causing all of these flashbacks and based on what happened with Professor Lupin, I'd say that yes, it was most likely a memory."

"Well what should I do?" Harry asked, desperately seeking his friend's advice.

"I'm going to the library," announced Hermione, before bustling off in the opposite direction.

"Mental that one," Ron said as they walked into the hall for dinner.

Harry glanced up at the head table for Remus but found that he wasn't there. _Maybe he's ill_, Harry thought,_ he did look pretty pale when I spoke to him yesterday._

After a dinner of chicken and roast potatoes Harry headed back up to the common room, giving thing password to Sir Cadogan and yet again refusing his offer for a duel.

Harry sat in front of the fire for ages, staring at the flames as if he expected them to do something extraordinary. He was brought out of his trance when Hermione came and sat opposite him, carrying a book and looking very proud of herself.

"Harry, I've found it. The reason why you are having all of these flashbacks. I found this old book that describes some of the rarest types of magic. As far as I understand it, you have Potens Memoria. It's very old magic, something that only comes along once every three or four generations. It basically means that a person's magical core was active before the usual age of five. When this happens, the magical core switches on and off several times a year before the age of five. The magical core tries to stop itself doing this by absorbing happy memories in order to keep it running. The previously stored memories can be recalled when the person reaches their teens." Hermione explained as Harry sat there dumbstruck. "I don't understand the whole concept but that is the basic idea. I brought the book back so you can have a read through it. Right, I have homework to do, excuse me."

Hermione stood to leave; abandoning a shell shocked Harry as she did so. Harry knew now what he was going to do. Remus had been close to his parents so must have known who their other friends were. He decided that he would ask him about it after his defence lesson tomorrow and, with that thought, he retired to bed. eHwHHagH


	8. Chapter 8: Werewolves

Harry woke in the night to a bloodcurdling scream, disoriented in the total darkness; Harry fumbled with his hangings, pulling them open. Next to him, Ron was sitting in his bed, the remains of his destroyed hangings surrounding him and with a look of upmost terror on his face.

"What happened?" Dean asked hurriedly, shaking Ron out of his petrified trance.

"It was him ….. nearly killed me … lucky to be alive … madman …. Knife …. Sirius Black!" Ron stuttered, at the same time that the door burst open and a crowd of other Gryffindors came to see what the commotion was.

Ron was causing quite a scene as he sat there pale and shaking, mumbling indecipherable words under his breath. Professor McGonagall pushed her way into the room, muttering something that contained the words _immature_ and _house-party_. Her mumblings were silenced when she caught sight of Ron however, who was in quite a state by this point. "Whatever is the matter ?" she gasped, her usual calm demeanour slipping somewhat.

"It was him, Sirius Black. Eye's like the devil. He had a knife with him. Slashed my curtains apart he did. Would have bloody murdered me if I hadn't screamed. He just ran out that door," Ron said, pointing to the bedroom door. People immediately jumped away from it as if it were a ticking bomb.

Professor McGonagall took one look at the torn bed hangings before sweeping out of the room and approaching the portrait hole, all students following close behind. "Sir Cadogan," she asked the insane knight, "did you just let a man into this common room?"

"Certainly, good lady," he cried, leaning against the large silver sword that he still hadn't managed to retrieve from the mud.

"You – you did?" shrieked Professor McGonagall, her voice unusually shrill. "But – but the password!"

"He had em! The whole weeks, my lady! Read em off a little piece of paper."

Professor McGonagall, white as chalk, climbed back through the portrait hole to face the stunned crowd. "Which person was abysmally foolish enough to write down this week's passwords and just leave them lying around?" she asked, her voice shaking.

The shocked silence was broken by a frightened squeak as a trembling Neville Longbottom raised his hand and stepped forward, looking as though he were heading for his own execution.

After Professor McGonagall had dealt with Neville, the castle began to be searched again. No one went back to bed but instead sat in the common room waiting for news. At dawn, Professor McGonagall climbed back through the portrait hole and told them that Sirius Black had once again slipped away. Harry couldn't help but think about his dream. He knew now that he definitely needed to speak to Professor Lupin and vowed to do so after Defence against the Dark Arts later that day.

One his way to and from classes, Harry couldn't help but notice the new extreme security measures. Professor Flitwick was seen trying to teach the castle doors to recognise a picture of Sirius Black, Filch was suddenly bustling up and down the corridors, boarding up everything from tiny little cracks in the walls to mouse holes. After Sir Cadogan's foolishness in allowing Sirius Black to enter the common room he had been fired. His portrait was taken back up to the deserted seventh floor corridor much to his disappointment, and the Fat Lady was back. Ron had become a celebrity overnight and was telling anyone who'd listen about his life-threatening encounter with Sirius Black.

That day, during Defence against the Dark Arts, Professor Lupin looked awful. He had dark circles under his eyes, he was as pale as a sheet and a small layer of sickly sweat coated his face. Due to the obvious fact that he was unwell, Harry decided that he would talk to Remus once he was feeling a little better.

After Defence, Ron, Harry and Hermione made their way to divination. When they arrived they found all of the tables to be covered in crystal balls, much to Hermione's confusion.

"Hang on, this isn't right. I thought we weren't meant to be starting crystal balls until next term," Hermione said, frowning at the crystal balls as if they had personally offended her.

"Hey, don't complain Hermione, this is great. It means we've finished with palmistry. I was getting sick of her flinching whenever she looked at my hands," Harry said.

The first half of the class went on uneventful; the second half however was when everything kicked off. When Professor Trelawney once again predicted Harry's death by stating that he had the grim, Hermione tutted and voiced her opinions on what nonsense she thought divination was. Professor Trelawney glared at her with unmistakable anger and then insulted Hermione, by calling her mind 'so hopelessly mundane.' After Hermione had been insulted she then, much to everyone's amazement, stormed out of the room.

After that, Hermione dropped divination, but her crammed timetable seemed to finally be getting to her. Every night without fail, Hermione was seen sitting in the corner of the common room, books spread over several tables. She hardly talked to anyone and snapped when she was interrupted.

During that week was the final quidditch match before the winning team was announced, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Harry caught the snitch before Draco and subsequently won the quidditch cup for the team. Oliver Wood, the team captain, was overjoyed. He was often to be seen skipping around the castle with a smile on his face and whistling show tunes.

Harry had not seen Professor Lupin at meal times for a few days and was starting to become worried. On Friday, Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way to the last lesson of the week, Defence against the Dark arts. Harry decided that he was certainly going to talk to Remus after that lesson, but his plans were destroyed when the trio bustled into the classroom, a little late due to an unpleasant encounter with Peeves, and found instead of Lupin, Professor Snape.

"So nice of you to finally join us," Snape said, causing some to the Slytherins to chuckle. "Clearly famous and his little friends think that the school rules do not apply to them. 30 points from Gryffindor."

Snape turned back towards the front of the classroom as the three friends took their seats and pulled out their books. Ron was seething, Hermione was blushing furiously at being told off, and Harry was wondering where Remus was. Just as he was about to ask, Snape turned sharply around and practically barked at the class, "turn to page 394."

In doing so, Harry found that they would be studying the section on werewolves. After pointing this out to Hermione, she told Snape that they were supposed to be doing Hinkeypunks. The lumbering hulk of potion ingredients and unresolved childhood issues sneered in her face telling her that he was under the impression that he was taking the class, not her, before deducting more points from Gryffindor.

"Can anyone tell me the differences between an animagus and a werewolf?" he asked the class.

Hermione's hand shot right up in the air, but Snape just ignored her. "No one," he drawled, "how… disappointing."

"Please, Sir," Hermione began, "there are several differences, for example the snout-"

"That is the second time that you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger, are you incapable of restraining yourself or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?" he asked coolly, not expecting an answer.

No one made a sound throughout the rest of the lesson, least of all Hermione, who was sitting in her seat, eyes brimmed with tears and staring at the floor. What Snape said had really upset her. At the end of the lesson, Snape gave the whole class a ridiculous amount of homework before dismissing them.

As the three friends walked along the corridors, Ron and Hermione were discussing how out of line they thought Snape was, but Harry was strangely silent. He couldn't help but notice something whilst reading through the werewolf chapter. He couldn't help but notice several similarities between Remus's behaviour and that of a werewolves. The sickness, the strange potion, his recent disappearance. Of course it could all just be an innocent mistake. Surely Remus couldn't possibly be a werewolf. Harry knew for a fact that it was the full moon last night, having spent a while staring out of the window when he had trouble sleeping. That seemed to only support his idea.

When they reached the common room, Hermione went straight to work, once again covering several tables with heavy textbooks and numerous scrolls of parchment. Harry sat in front of the fire, reading over and over the part about werewolves, trying to decide if he was being silly or if he was right. Ron sat in one of the armchairs for a while before heading up to the dormitories.

By the end of the evening, Harry was exhausted. He had been reading the werewolf chapter over and over. He was now certain. Remus was a werewolf.


	9. Chapter 9: The Marauder's Map

On Saturday morning, Harry woke from his uneasy sleep, still feeling tired. He had been tossing and turning all night, thinking of Sirius Black and Remus's werewolf condition. He would have slept longer, but knew that he needed to talk to Remus; he had been putting it off long enough. He didn't really want to do it because, in all honesty, he was unsure how Remus would react. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't just waltz into the room and ask _'hey Remus, tell me, were you friends with one of Voldemort's followers who is now coming to kill me?'_ Harry didn't think that would go down too well.

After he got up and dressed, he said goodbye to Ron and Hermione who were going into Hogsmead, and then headed up to Remus's office on the third floor. He paused outside the door for a moment, trying to pluck up the courage to go in. Just as he raised his hand to knock, the door opened to reveal Remus, who was looking a lot better than the last time Harry had seen him.

"Good morning Harry, do come in. Are you alright?" Remus asked, heading over to one of the desks piled with books.

"I'm fine thank you. What about you, you weren't in class yesterday."

"Oh, I was too unwell to teach I'm afraid. Sorry to leave you all at the mercy of Professor Snape," he said, grinning. "He was the only teacher available to teach you. So, I heard about what happened in your dormitory, you're alright aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm okay. A little shaken but, so is everyone else I suppose," Harry admitted.

"You don't need to worry Harry," Remus said, coming to stand in front of him and putting his hands on Harry's shoulders in a fatherly manner. "All security measures have been taken, and the Fat Lady will certainly not be letting Sirius Black gain entrance to the common room again."

He removed his hands from Harry's shoulders and turned back towards the desk. _It's now or never, _Harry thought. "Sir," Harry began, trying to sound more confident than he felt. "Sirius Black, I had a dream about him."

Remus immediately tensed. He stopped shuffling the papers he was holding and sharply turned to face him. The look in his eyes caused Harry to take an involuntary step back. Remus, seeing Harry recoil slightly, softened his expression a little. "Harry, tell me about your dream," Remus requested.

So Harry did. He told Remus of the man with the light blue eyes and the black curly hair. He told Remus of the wanted poster and Hermione's discovery of Potens Memoria. By the time he was finished, Remus looked shocked to say the least. "Potens Memoria," Remus said slowly, more to himself than to Harry. "And you say you have only experienced the effects of this twice? Once on the train and once in your dream?"

"Yes. Sir, you never answered me when I asked. Did you know Sirius Black?"

"Yes, I knew him. Or at least I thought I did," Remus said.

Sensing that Remus didn't want to discuss Sirius Black further, Harry decided that he needed to talk to him about his recent werewolf discovery. Harry was just about to ask but stopped suddenly. After all, what was he supposed to say? If Remus hadn't told him then he obviously didn't want him to know. With that thought in mind, Harry thought it best to perhaps keep it to himself. He was sure that Remus would confide in him when he was ready. Instead, he opted for an easier question.

"So, have you ever heard of it. Potens Memoria?" Harry asked.

"No, I haven't. I will be sure to do some research though. Have you told anyone else about this?" Remus asked, wearing a perplexed expression on his face.

"No, just Ron and Hermione, but they won't tell anyone," Harry replied.

"Good," he paused for a moment as if trying to decide if he was going to say the right thing and asked, "are you sure you can trust them?"

Harry was a little taken aback by the abruptness of the question. "Sir?"

"Don't misunderstand me it's just, I once had a friend I thought I could trust. Turns out I couldn't have been more wrong."

"I would trust Ron and Hermione with my life. I know I can trust them," Harry said certainly.

Remus nodded and hastily went back to work looking a little embarrassed at having questioned Ron and Hermione's loyalty. Thinking about what Remus said, Harry couldn't help but ask, "Remus, you said that you couldn't have been more wrong when you trusted an old friend. Well, what did they do exactly?"

"Oh, nothing for you to worry about, nothing at all," he said quickly, but Harry could tell that he was lying. Remus was playing with his right ear and wasn't quite meeting Harry's eyes. "Well then, so sorry to usher you out Harry but I have a lot to do. I have lesson plans and then of course I have to do a little research for you. I'll see you later," he said quickly, steering Harry towards the door and closing it behind him.

Dismissing Remus's odd behaviour, Harry decided to visit Hagrid. As soon as Hagrid pulled open the door to his little hut, Harry knew that something was wrong. The giant man before him had red rimmed eyes, tears stained cheeks and he was wearing a somber expression. Before Harry could even say anything, Hagrid cried out, "Buckbeaks been sentenced to death!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon trying to comfort an inconsolable Hagrid, whose cries and wails shook the walls of his little house. When it started to get late Harry left, on the promise that he would help Hagrid appeal against the death sentence. On his way back to the castle, Harry was met with a sight that made him stop short. The dog. The very same dog that he saw that night in Surry just before the knight bus picked him up. The big black dog that was the grim. Harry saw its eyes from the bushes. It looked at Harry with something akin to adoration before it disappeared back into the bushes.

Harry ran back to castle, scared out of his wits at having supposedly seen a death omen. Just as he was about to climb the stairs up to the portrait hole, two sets of hands pulled him into an empty class room. Startled, Harry turned around and breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was just Fred and George.

"Hey Harry," they said together.

"Hey," Harry replied uncertainly. "Was there any specific reason that you just assaulted me in the corridor?"

Fred pulled something from inside his cloak with a flourish and laid it on one of the desks. It was a large, square, very worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it. Harry, suspecting one of Fred and George's jokes, stared at it.

"What's that supposed to be?"

"This, Harry, is the secret of our success," said George, patting the parchment fondly.

"It's a wrench, giving it to you," said Fred, "but we decided last night, your need's greater than ours."

"Anyway, we know it by heart," said George. "We bequeath it to you. We don't really need it anymore."

"And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?" said Harry.

"A bit of old parchment!" said Fred, closing his eyes with a grimace as though Harry had mortally offended him. "Explain, George."

"Well...when we were in our first year, Harry - young, carefree, and innocent -"

Harry snorted. He doubted whether Fred and George had ever been innocent.

"¨C well, more innocent than we are now - we got into a spot of bother with Filch."

"We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason -"

"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual -"

"- detention -"

"- disembowelment -"

"- and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked Confiscated and Highly Dangerous."

"Don't tell me -" said Harry, starting to grin.

"Well, what would you've done?" said Fred. "George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, I whipped the drawer open, and grabbed - this."

"It's not as bad as it sounds, you know," said George. "We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it."

"And you know how to work it?"

"Oh yes," said Fred, smirking. "This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school."

"You're winding me up," said Harry, looking at the ragged old bit of parchment.

"Oh, are we?" said George.

He took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly, and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that George's wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; and then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
are proud to present  
THE MARAUDER'S MAP

It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. But the truly remarkable things were the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labelled with a name in minuscule writing. Astounded, Harry bent over it. A labelled dot in the top left corner showed that Professor Dumbledore was pacing his study; the caretaker's cat, Mrs Norris, was prowling the second floor; and Peeves the Poltergeist was currently bouncing around the trophy room. And as Harry's eyes travelled up and down the familiar corridors, he noticed something else.

This map showed a set of passages he had never entered. And many of them seemed to lead -

"Right into Hogsmead," said Fred, tracing one of them with his finger. "A little bird told us that your permission slip never got signed. We thought you could use this."

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," sighed George, patting the heading of the map. "We owe them so much."

"Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers," said Fred solemnly.

"Right," said George briskly. "Don't forget to wipe it after you've used it -"

"- or anyone can read it," Fred said warningly.

"Just tap it again and say, "Mischief managed!" And it'll go blank."

"So, young Harry," said Fred, in an uncanny impersonation of Percy, "mind you behave yourself."

"See you in the common room," said George, winking as they both left.


	10. Chapter 10: Peter Pettigrew

The second Harry arrived back in the common room he immediately sought out Ron and Hermione. After telling them about Buckbeak's death sentence they both looked appalled.

"That is utterly barbaric! Killing an innocent creature because he defended himself against the likes of Draco Malfoy!" Hermione ranted. "Furthermore, the fact remains that Malfoy is absolutely fine. It was no more than a scratch and if I'm honest, I can't say that he didn't deserve it! Ugh, I will get on to preparing a defence for him first thing tomorrow morning. No, in fact I'll start tonight. Right after I've finished my muggle studies homework!"

Before she could get back to the mountains of work she had piled over several tables, Harry showed her and Ron the map.

"Crafty gits. I'm their brother, why didn't they give it to me?" Ron asked, sounding thoroughly betrayed.

"I guess they thought my need was greater than yours," Harry replied, smirking at the forsaken expression on his friend's face.

"I sincerely hope that you won't use that map to get into Hogsmead, Harry, you know the rules. Also, what with all this Sirius Black business it would be very stupid and reckless of you," Hermione argued, although she knew in the back of her mind that she was fighting a losing battle.

"You've got to be joking, Hermione," Ron began. "The dementors are everywhere and I seriously doubt that Black would try to snatch Harry in the middle of the village, in broad daylight!"

"Oh for goodness sake Ronald, how daft can you be? Sirius Black has slipped past the dementors more than once! What's to stop him from doing it again?"

"I know where you're coming from Hermione, but I'm sure that if I'm careful then I'll be-"

"No you won't be fine!" Hermione said sharply, interrupting Harry. "I forbid it! And if you had any self-respect then you'll hand that map in!"

"I'm not handing it in! The last time I checked there were not any rules about having a map of the school in your possession!"

"Fine then, keep it, but if I discover that you have been using that map to get out of school then I will hand it in myself, Harry," she said as she marched off to her work.

"Mate, you are going into Hogsmead aren't you? Don't worry about her, she'll come round. Come on Harry, It'll be great!" Ron said, excited at the prospect of having Harry join him and Hermione on their trips to the village.

"I'll think about it," Harry said simply, before trudging up to bed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Much to Hermione's delight and much to Ron's disgust, Harry spent the rest of the week keeping his head down and working hard. He had not pushed the Hogsmead issue but was silently hoping that Hermione would come round before Saturday. His potions lessons were as miserable as ever. Professor Snape seemed to be making an extra special effort to make Harry's every waking moment an absolute nightmare. Professor Trelawney continued to predict his death, her eyes filling with tears whenever she looked at him, and Sir Cadogan, not satisfied with his post in the desolate corridor, had taken to running through other portraits challenging anyone he saw to a sword fight.

When Saturday arrived, Harry went down to the common room, only to find Ron and Hermione waiting for him. Whilst Ron looked triumphant, Hermione looked a little distressed.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Hermione's agreed that you can come into Hogsmead, Harry, isn't it great? Ron replied, bursting with excitement.

Harry ran upstairs to get the map. When he came back down, he was confronted by Hermione.

"Okay Harry," Hermione began, "I will let you come on three conditions. Number one; you stay under the cloak, number two; you stick with us at all times, and number three; any sign of danger, you run back to school straight away."

"Alright, mum," Ron said sarcastically, as he ran through the portrait hole, "let's go!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The trip into Hogsmead was eventful. Harry was rather upset actually. He couldn't help but overhear a conversation between Hagrid, Professor McGonagall and the Minister about Sirius Black. Harry had found out that Black had been his parents' friend and that he had betrayed them to the very person that set out to kill his parents twelve years ago. Voldemort. When he got back that evening, he was thoroughly exhausted, so he assured Ron and Hermione that he was fine before he headed up to bed. That night however, his dreams were not good. Harry woke up panicked in a cold sweat. He had dreamt of Voldemort again. After tossing and turning for a few hours, Harry turned over in bed and looked at his clock. It was five in the morning.

Quietly, so as not to disturb any of his dorm mates, he got up and walked down to the common room. The common room was deserted and still, apart from the fire that burned in the fireplace. He walked out through the portrait hole, waking the fat lady and causing her to mutter a few choice words under her breath at the disruption.

Harry needed to walk. When he had nightmares at the Dursleys like this he used to pace his room, but it was never enough. He needed a long walk and fresh air. Harry put his hands into his pockets as he was walking and was surprised to find the Marauders Map there. He carefully unfolded it, took out his wand, and spoke clearly, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Ink suddenly bled onto the parchment, names suddenly appeared, and every corridor in the castle was suddenly visible.

He walked for a few minutes before he saw a name on the map that was heading his way._ Peter Pettigrew. _Harry gasped; Peter Pettigrew was the wizard that Sirius Black murdered. He had heard his teachers and the minister discussing him in Hogsmead. He held out his lit wand to look for Pettigrew; but there was no one there. Looking back at the map, Harry saw that Professor Snape was on his way down the corridor towards him. Passing Pettigrew's name on the map off as a glitch, Harry stopped the _lumos_ spell, wiped the map, and turned to leave before Snape could catch him. No such luck. The next thing he knew, there was a lit wand in his face and the dungeon bat was standing tall in front of him.

"Potter," Snape spat, "what are you doing up at this hour?"

"I was …. Sleepwalking," Harry replied uncertainly, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"How Extraordinarily like your father you are Potter, he too was exceedingly arrogant. Strutting about the castle-"

"My dad didn't strut. And neither do I."

Snape gave a disdainful snort before gesturing to the parchment in Harry's hand. "What's that?"

"Spare bit of parchment," Harry answered, shrugging his shoulders for the effect and trying to look and sound as innocent as possible.

"Really?" Snape asked, not sounding convinced in the slightest. "Open it."

Harry, knowing that it wasn't a suggestion but a command, opened the parchment and held it out. He was fairly sure that Snape would not be able to see what the parchment could actually do but he was still more than a little anxious.

"Reveal your secrets!" Snape said, touching the wand to the parchment.

Nothing happened. Harry clenched his hands to stop them from shaking.

"Show yourself!" Snape said, tapping the map sharply.

It stayed blank. Harry was taking deep, calming breaths.

"Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, commands you to yield the information you conceal!" Snape said, hitting the map with his wand.

As though an invisible hand were writing upon it, words appeared on the smooth surface of the map.

"Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."

Snape froze. Harry stared, dumbstruck, at the message. But the map didn't stop there. More writing was appearing beneath the first.

"Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git."

It would have been very funny if the situation hadn't been so serious. And there was more ...

"Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor."

Harry closed his eyes in horror. When he'd opened them, the map had had its last word.

"Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair."

Harry waited for the blow to fall. Snape looked murderous. "Why you insolent little-"

He was interrupted when a kind, gentle voice said, "Harry, are you alright?"


	11. Chapter 11: Serious Discussions

Remus appeared behind Professor Snape, looking between the two with a concerned expression on his face.

"Ah, Lupin, your timing is most opportune," Snape looked back at Harry before snatching the map out of his hands and presenting it almost proudly to Remus. "I have just now confiscated a rather curious artefact from Mr Potter. Most likely full of dark magic. Look at it," he drawled, passing the map to Remus. "It think you will find it most … familiar. It is after all your area of expertise."

Remus took the parchment from Snape, a somewhat confused expression on his face. As soon as he looked at the parchment his eyes widened slightly and a soft smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Ah, no dark magic here Professor, it seems to me that this is simply a piece of parchment that insults anyone that tries to read it. Probably a Zonko product. Well then, I'll hang on to this, I may want to study it further; it is after all as you say, my area of expertise. Come along Harry, good day Professor." And with that, he strode of in the direction he came, harry not far behind.

Harry, although thankful for Remus's rescue, could not help but feel confused by the exchange between him and Snape. It seemed to Harry that Snape's words had an underlying message. He just didn't know what.

When they reached Remus's office, Harry went inside and practically fell into the nearest chair, breathing a sigh of relief at the fact that he had narrowly escaped the wrath of the much hated dungeon bat. Remus however, looked a little less impressed. He turned to face Harry, looking angry.

"What the devil did you think you were doing Harry? Wandering about the castle in the early hours of the morning! It may have escaped your notice, but a mass murder has already infiltrated this castle twice! TWICE! And you thought it was wise to-" Remus stopped and took a deep breath, seemingly fighting an internal battle with himself to keep calm.

After a few moments, he spoke again, only this time his tone was a lot calmer. "I am very disappointed in you Harry. I was sure that you of all people would have more sense than this. I am very, very disappointed."

Harry felt as though he had received a punch to the stomach. He looked away, hating the disappointment that was reflected in Remus's eyes and feeling tears well in his own. He blinked them away furiously, not daring to let them fall. Remus continued, and Harry couldn't help but feel that it would have been better if he were shouting.

"Professor, I -"

"I don't want to hear explanations," said Lupin shortly. "I happen to know that this map was confiscated by Mr. Filch many years ago. Yes, I know it's a map," he said as Harry looked amazed. "I don't want to know how it fell into your possession. I am, however, astounded that you didn't hand it in. Particularly after what happened the last time a student left information about the castle lying around. And I can't let you have it back, Harry."

Harry had expected that, and was too keen for explanations to protest.

"Why did Snape think that it was full of dark magic?"

"Because..." Lupin hesitated, "because these mapmakers would have wanted to lure you out of school. They'd think it extremely entertaining."

"Do you know them?" said Harry, impressed.

"We've met," he said shortly. He was looking at Harry more seriously than ever before.

"Don't expect me to cover up for you again, Harry. I cannot make you take Sirius Black seriously. But I would have thought that what you have heard when the Dementors draw near you would have had more of an effect on you. Your parents gave their lives to keep you alive, Harry. A poor way to repay them - gambling their sacrifice in such a fashion."

He dismissed Harry, who slowly got up, feeling worse by far than he had at any point during his unfortunate run in with Snape. Just as he was about to open the door, he remembered something and spun back around.

"Err, Professor," he began.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Well, the map, I saw someone on it that I don't think should have been there. Someone I believed to be dead."

Remus suddenly looked curious. "Who?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

Harry could have sworn that Remus drew in a sharp breath. "Are you sure Harry?" he asked, sounding somewhat urgent.

"Positive."

Remus was quiet for a few minutes. Only when Harry started squirming under his gaze did Remus put on a smile and say, "must have just been a glitch of some sort. Anyhow, best be on your way back to Gryffindor tower. We wouldn't want anyone to panic if they found you missing would we. Off you go."

Harry made towards the door again. He reached for the handle, but before he could, a voice stopped him. "Oh, and Harry. Don't be taking any little de-tours on your way, because I'll know if you do," Remus said, tapping the map.

Harry nodded, before leaving Remus's office and heading back to bed.


	12. Chapter 12: Dreaming of Death

When Harry got back in the common room, he was in no mood to go back to bed. Instead he sat in front of the fire, contemplating his conversation with Remus. Thoughts were running through his head a mile a minute. _What if he doesn't want anything to do with me? What did his conversation with Snape mean? Why didn't I feel comfortable enough to call him Remus when I was talking to him? _

That's where Ron and Hermione found him an hour later. After everyone else had gone to breakfast, Harry told his friends about that morning's events.

"But that's ridiculous," Hermione began, "Although what you did was dangerous, Professor Lupin had no right to throw what happened to your parents in your face like that. I am absolutely furious!"

"I know but he did have a point didn't he. I do gamble their sacrifice. I do it every year!" Harry said, feeling tears begin to well in his eyes. He wiped them away, trying to conceal his sadness from his friends.

This didn't go unnoticed however because the next thing Harry knew, Hermione had crawled over to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Don't think on it mate," Ron said as he looked at the suffocating Harry. "Oh, and Hermione, you might want to let go before you succeed in finally strangling him to death."

Hermione let go of Harry as if she'd been burnt. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said, smiling apologetically and looking a little embarrassed. "But seriously, Harry, I'm furious, as you should be. I might just go and give Professor Lupin a piece of my mind."

"No, Hermione look, what's done is done, so just leave it please," Harry begged.

"Forget that, what about the map. He has no right! It belongs to you and you said it yourself mate, it doesn't break any rules!" Ron ranted.

"I know, but what can I do; demand it back? I doubt that'll get me far."

"Well, I happen to think that it's about time. Professor Lupin was right on that. I dread to think what would have happened if Sirius Black had got his hands on it."

"Honestly Hermione, Harry's not that stupid. Oh, I've just remembered, I've got a bone to pick with you!"

"What for?"

"Scabbers!"

"Ok, Ronald, you're going to have to elaborate a bit."

"Scabbers is missing! And I'd bet everything I own that it was that furry beast of yours!"

"That_ furry beast, _as you so eloquently put it_,_ is a cat and its name is Crookshanks! Anyway, what proof do you have? You don't know that Crookshanks was responsible," Hermione argued, looking scandalised.

"Oh, come on Hermione, you've seen it. Crookshanks has been after Scabbers since you brought that bloody beast!"

"Ronald Weasley, a more deliberate act of stupidity I've yet to see. You are always losing tha-"

Harry couldn't take it anymore, "For god's sake you two, can you just stop arguing," he shouted.

Hermione huffed indignantly at Ron before announcing that she was going to breakfast.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The rest of the day passed by slowly. Harry had been dragged to the library by Hermione, who kept him there for three hours, Ron was refusing to speak to Hermione due to the recent 'cat and rat' debacle, and Draco Malfoy seemed to be making a particularly special effort to taunt and ridicule Harry at every opportunity.

The only interesting event of that day occurred at dinner. Peeves the Poltergeist, a grinning, airborne menace who lived to cause destruction and distress, came flying through the wall halfway through the meal, armed with a bucket. He then proceeded to hover over Professor Snape's head for a few moments, before emptying the contents of the bucket all over him. Then he flew off, laughing like a hyena and grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Professor Snape was drenched from head to toe in what appeared to be a mixture of water and shampoo. He walked out of the hall as fast as he could without actually running, leaving the rest of the school, who were in hysterics, behind.

Professor Dumbledore, who looked like he too was rather amused by his potions master's predicament, attempted to get order in the hall, before sending all of the students off to their beds.

That night, Harry once again dreamt of Voldemort.

x-x-x-x-x-x

_The room was black, Harry could see nothing. _

_A man was panicking, shouting._

"_Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"_

_The sounds of someone stumbling from a room – a door bursting open – a cackle of high pitched laughter - he was gone. _

_Someone started screaming … a woman. _

"_Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"  
"Stand aside, you silly girl … stand aside, now …"  
"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"_

_A white mist began to fill Harry's head. _

"_Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy …"_

_A flash of green light - a shrill voice was laughing - a woman was screaming - she was gone._


	13. Chapter 13: Buckbeak's Execution

"Harry … Harry, wake up."

Harry was woken by someone tapping him hard on the face. Opening his eyes, he saw Ron hovering above him.

"Are you alright, mate? You were screaming," Ron said, concern written all over his face.

"I'm fine," Harry answered immediately. Seeing the doubtful expression on his ginger friend's face, he added, "Bad dream."

"Right, erm, do you want to talk or something?" Ron asked, clearly not sure what he should do.

"Erm, no, no it's fine," Harry answered, still shaken after having dreamt about what he now knew to be his parent's deaths.

After Ron had gone back to bed, Harry couldn't bring himself to close his eyes, petrified of having to hear that again. In truth, he did want to talk about it. He wanted to talk to Remus, but felt a little wary about it since their last conversation. How could Harry gamble their sacrifice and then go crying to Remus about their deaths?

Scrambling out of bed and pulling on an old jumper, Harry made for the common room, knowing that he wouldn't sleep again that night. He was just about to push the door open when something out of the window caught his eye. It was the dog. The big, black dog that Harry had seen that night in Surry. The big, black dog that Harry had seen that evening on his way back to the castle. Only this time it wasn't alone. Walking along beside it, Harry could just make out the outline of a big, furry cat. Crookshanks.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, Harry made his way through classes on auto-pilot. After staying up for most of the night, Harry was tired beyond belief. He couldn't stop thinking about his dream last night. Sure, he had heard his mother's screams when the dementors drew near him, but to play witness to the whole scene affected Harry more than he would have thought.

His last lesson of that day was defence against the dark arts and Harry decided that he needed to talk to Remus. He stayed behind after class and gratefully took the mug of tea that was passed to him by Remus.

"So, Harry, what's on your mind?" Remus asked, his voice dripping with worry.

"Nothing, it's just-" Harry began, before breaking down completely. "Everything." Harry admitted, feeling tears begin to fall from his eyes.

"It's just, I know I act like I'm not taking Sirius Black seriously but the thing is, I am. I'm scared and worried and really, really tired. I've just been doing my best to carry on but last night! Last night was it for me!" Harry gushed out, feeling as though a huge weight was lifting from his chest.

"What happened last night, Harry?" Remus asked, eyeing Harry sympathetically.

"I had a nightmare about it. I dreamt about the night they died, Remus! My dad, he tried to face Voldemort himself! He tried to give mum time to run for it! And mum! She just sounded so scared! She was begging him and do you know what he did? He laughed! He laughed when he killed them!"

Harry couldn't speak anymore. He covered his face with his hands and cried. He cried for his parents. He cried for the life he never got to have. He was vaguely aware of a pair of strong arms wrapping around him, pulling him to their chest. Realising it was Remus; Harry felt a new form of anger bubbling up inside him.

He violently pulled himself out of Remus's arms, and backed himself away from him. "And you!" he began, raising a pale shaking hand and pointing at his professor. "You dare act all sympathetic and understanding now when before, you said that I gamble their sacrifice! Because you know don't you? You know that I was the one that caused their deaths! If I hadn't have been born, then they'd still be here wouldn't they? WOULDN'T THEY?"

Harry ran out of the room and down the corridor, ignoring Remus when he shouted after him. All he wanted in that moment was to be left alone. Or did he?

Harry turned around and began heading to Hagrid's hut. He knew that Hagrid always cheered him up and besides, he also wanted to know about Buckbeak. Harry approached the exit to the castle and to his surprise, found Ron and Hermione there.

"Harry, there you are!" Hermione exclaimed. "We were just looking for you."

"Why?" Harry asked, wondering if his friends had been talking to Remus.

"Well we saw you weren't at dinner so ….." Hermione trailed off, beginning to eye Harry with worry. "Harry, have you been crying? Your eyes are all red. Has something happened?"

Harry consciously wiped at his eyes. "No, I erm, just poked myself in the eye that's all. Stupid really."

Hermione looked unconvinced but let the matter drop regardless. "Well, we were just heading to Hagrid's, are you coming?"

"Yes, I was actually just on my way there myself. Come on then," Harry said, striding off, his friends close behind.

When they reached Hagrid's hut however, the mood was far from jolly. The appeal that Hermione had prepared in Buckbeak's defence was useless and the execution was going ahead anyway.

"When is it going to happen, Hagrid?" Hermione asked gently.

"In bout' fifteen minutes, I dunno. Anyway, gawd knows yeh've had enough o'me. Yer got enough ter be gettin' on with. Off yer go."

"Are you sure that you don't want us to stay, Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

Before Hagrid could answer however, the pot of sugar behind them shattered. Walking up to it, Harry picked up a small stone that had been thrown at it. He looked out of the window, but there was no one there. Harry could of sworn that he saw someone moving amongst the pumpkins, but this was forgotten when he moved a large milk jug out of the way and behind it found Scabbers.

"Ron, I don't believe it, it's Scabbers, look!"

Ron was next to Harry in a flash. He seized the rat around the middle and looked him over. "It is Scabbers! What was he doing here?" Ron asked, clearly amazed.

"Never mind how he came to be here. I think that you owe someone an apology," Hermione said, sounding scandalized.

"Alright, next time I see Crookshanks, I'll be sure to tell the beast how sorry I am."

"I meant me!"

Hagrid suddenly stood up, his eyes fixed on the window. His normally ruddy face had gone the colour of parchment.

"They're comin'..."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione whipped around. A group of men was walking down the distant castle steps. In front was Albus Dumbledore, his silver beard gleaming in the dying sun. Next to him trotted Cornelius Fudge. Behind them came the feeble old Committee member and the executioner, Macnair.

"Yeh gotta go," said Hagrid. Every inch of him was trembling. "They mustn' find yeh here...Go now... I'll let yeh out the back way."

They followed him to the door into his back garden. Buckbeak sat a few yards away, tethered to a tree behind Hagrid's pumpkin patch. Buckbeak seemed to know something was happening. He turned his sharp head from side to side and pawed the ground nervously.

"It's okay, Beaky," said Hagrid softly. "It's okay..." He turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Go on," he said. "Get goin'."

But they didn't move.

"Hagrid, we can't -"

"We'll tell them what really happened -"

"They can't kill him -"

"Go!" said Hagrid fiercely. "It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!"

Doing as they were told, the three friends set off, carefully avoiding their headmaster, the minister and the executioner. When they reached the top of the hill, they looked back down to Hagrid's hut. To say that they were horrified by what they saw would be an understatement. They turned around just in time to see the Macnair's axe swing down, sending Buckbeak to his death.

"How could they?" Hermione gasped as tears escaped from her eyes.

Before Ron or Harry could say anything to comfort her, Scabbers suddenly began thrashing around in Ron's hands. As Ron attempted to calm the rat, Scabbers clamped its teeth around his fingers, causing Ron to drop him in surprise.

"He bit me!" Ron exclaimed, before he began running after Scabbers, who was making a quick getaway across the grass.

Ron dived, landing face down, his hands closing around his rat. He sat back up turning to face Harry and Hermione. His expression of triumph quickly morphed into one of horror as he raised his hand to point at something behind them.

Whipping around, Harry found himself face to face with the dog. The big, black dog that Harry had seen countless times that year. The grim.


	14. Chapter 14: Sirius Black

Harry ducked, pushing Hermione down with him as the dog bounded forward, leaping over them and to their horror, heading straight for Ron. The dog seized Ron around the leg and began dragging him towards the whomping willow. _Not good,_ Harry thought as he sprinted off in pursuit of his friend, magic temporarily forgotten.

"Harry! Harry help!" Ron exclaimed, frantically reaching out in an attempt to grab the other boy.

Before Harry could reach him however, Ron was dragged into the whomping willow, his screams and cries of terror fading to nothing. Without a second thought, Harry ran towards the violent tree with Hermione by his side, concentrating only on saving his friend. Before he could reach the hole that Ron was pulled down though, the whomping willow swung a branch, knocking both teenagers off their feet.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked, panic colouring his tone.

The question needed not be answered it seemed as all of a sudden the trees angry swings came to an abrupt halt. Whipping around, both Harry and Hermione saw why. Crookshanks was standing next to the trunk of the tree, his paw pressed on a knot in a tree root.

"Clever Crookshanks," Hermione praised, as the boy, girl and cat ran forward and slid down the hole.

After landing face first in the mud, Harry stood, hurriedly brushing off his robes. He couldn't help but feel a strong sense of de ja vu from the previous year, when Harry had slid through a tunnel that lead underground in order to save Ginny Weasley's life. Ironically, it was another Weasley's life that he was saving now.

After Hermione had regained her composure from the rather undignified fall, they set off, following the tunnel into the unknown. Before long, they reached the end of the tunnel and found themselves in some sort of abandoned building.

"The shrieking shack," Harry breathed as he took in his surroundings.

Some cries were heard from upstairs. _Ron's cries. _In record time, both Harry and Hermione were at the top of the staircase. They burst through the door to find Ron sitting on the floor in the corner, clutching his obviously broken leg and looking petrified as well as somewhat ill.

Rushing over to him, Harry asked frantically, "Where is it, Ron? Where's the dog?"

"It's not a dog, Harry, he's the dog. He's an animagus!" Ron answered, pointing his pale, shaking hand in the direction of the door.

A mass of filthy, matted hair hung to his elbows. If eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin. It was Sirius Black.

"You," Harry breathed, looking at the man in front of him with a mixture of fear and disdain.

Before he could react, Black had disarmed both him and Hermione with Ron's wand.

"If you want to kill Harry you'll have to kill us too!" Ron shouted, standing up and attempting to be brave, even though fear caused his voice tremble.

"Sit down," Black said, "You'll do even more damage to that leg."

Harry bit back a sharp retort however when he looked at Ron and saw that his tall, ginger friend's face had drained of what little colour it had. After a prompt from Harry, Ron reluctantly sat back down, glaring murderously at the convict.

"They were your friends! And you betrayed them didn't you. You killed them!" Harry spat, looking angrier than either of his friends had ever seen him.

"I as good as killed them," Black admitted.

"And then you decided to kill Peter Pettigrew and all those muggles."

"No," Black said, his voice so quiet that Harry had to strain to hear it.

"Yes you did! You liar!" Harry shouted. "And what's the deal with you following me around this past year? All those times I'd seen you as a dog. That night in Surry, that evening by the castle?"

Before Black could answer however, the door burst open. Standing in the doorway was Remus.

"Well well well, looking rather ragged aren't we, Sirius. It appears that the flesh is finally starting to reflect the madness within." Remus said, confusing the three students when a smile appeared on his face.

"Well, you would know about the madness within wouldn't you, Remus," Sirius said, as both men stepped forward and embraced each other like brothers.

"No!" Harry shouted, startling the two men who instantly pulled apart. "I trusted you! And all this time you've been his friend!" Harry then turned around to Ron and Hermione, thoroughly shocking them with what he said next. "He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes all year!"

Remus's expression was surprise laced with interest as he asked, "How long have you known?"

"Ages!" Harry replied, "Since Snape set that essay!"

"Oh, Harry you really are one of the brightest wizards of your age I've ever met," Remus said.

"Come on, Remus! Let's kill him!" Black shrieked, sounding more than a little manic.

"Just wait a second, Sirius-"

"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!" Black screamed, his voice hoarse.

Remus looked at Black with an expression of pity, before saying, "Fine, kill him. But, Sirius, please just wait one more minute, Harry has the right to know why."

"Oh, I know why! You betrayed my parents! You killed them! You admitted it! You're the reason they're dead!"

"I said I as good as killed them," Black said, his voice back to its quiet volume.

"What's that supposed to mean? You either betrayed them or you didn't!"

"No, Harry it wasn't him. Someone did betray your parents but it was somebody who, until recently, I believed to be dead." Remus said.

"Who was it then?" Harry demanded.

"Peter Pettigrew!"


	15. Chapter 15: A Rat's True Face

It took few seconds for the absurdity of this statement to sink in. Then Ron voiced what Harry was thinking.

"You're both mental!"

"Ridiculous!" said Hermione faintly.

"Peter Pettigrew's dead!" said Harry. "He killed him twelve years ago!" He pointed at Black, whose face twitched convulsively.

"I meant to," he growled, his yellow teeth bared, "but little Peter got the better of me...not this time, though! Peter Pettigrew is right there," he said, pointing at the rat in Ron's hands. "Your rat, he's missing a toe isn't he?"

"So what?" Ron squeaked.

"All they could find of Pettigrew was his finger," Harry said, slowly piecing things together in his mind.

"The bloody coward cut it off so that everyone would think he was dead. And then he transformed into a rat!"

Black then proceeded to step forward and it was with a hoarse voice that he cried, "Come out, come out, Peter! Come out, come out and play!"

Before anyone in the room could do anything more however, the wand flew out of Black's hand, rolling off across the muddy floorboards before coming to a halt in the corner. In the doorway stood Professor Snape, looking furious and in a strange way triumphant.

"Oh, vengeance is sweet! How I hoped I would be the one to catch you," Snape said, pointing his wand at Black.

When Professor Lupin tried to interfere Snape turned his wand on him. "I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle and now, here's the proof."

"Brilliant, Snape," Black said, "Once again you put your keen and penetrating mind to the task and as usual come to the wrong conclusion. Now if you'll excuse us, Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to-"

He was cut off however, when Snape pressed the tip of his wand into the side of Black's face. "Give me a reason. I beg you."

"Severus, don't be a fool," Lupin said, trying his best to calm his friend and colleague.

"He can't help it it's habit-"

"Sirius, be quiet!"

"Be quiet yourself, Remus."

"Oh listen to you two, quarrelling like an old married couple," Snape sneered.

"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set!" Sirius cried.

"I could do it you know, but why deny the dementors, they are so longing to see you. Do I detect a flicker of fear, oh yes, the dementors kiss, one can only imagine what that must be like to endure. It's said to be almost unbearable to witness but I'll do my best." He spat.

"Severus, please," Remus begged to no avail.

"Come on, all of you," he said. "You too werewolf. Perhaps the Dementors will have a kiss for you as well-"

Before he knew what he was doing, Harry had crossed the room in three strides and blocked the door.

"Get out of the way, Potter, you're in enough trouble already," snarled Snape. "If I hadn't been here to save your skin -"

"Professor Lupin could have killed me about a hundred times this year," Harry said. "I've been alone with him loads of times, having defence lessons against the Dementors. If he was helping Black, why didn't he just finish me off then?"

"Don't ask me to fathom the way a werewolf's mind works," hissed Snape. "Get out of the way, Potter."

"YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Harry yelled.

"SILENCE! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!" Snape shrieked, looking madder than ever. "Like father, like son, Potter! I have just saved your neck; you should be thanking me on bended knee! You would have been well served if he'd killed you! You'd have died like your father, too arrogant to believe you might be mistaken in Black - now get out of the way or I will make you. GET OUT OF THE WAY, POTTER!"

Harry made up his mind in a split second. Before Snape could take even one step toward him, he had raised his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" he yelled - except that his wasn't the only voice that shouted. Snape was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall, sliding down to the floor. He had been knocked out.

Harry looked around. Both Ron and Hermione had tried to disarm Snape at exactly the same moment. Snape's wand soared before landing on the bed.

"You shouldn't have done that," said Black, looking at Harry.

Harry avoided Black's eyes. He wasn't sure, even now, that he'd done the right thing.

"We attacked a teacher...We attacked a teacher..." Hermione whimpered, staring at the lifeless Snape with frightened eyes. "Oh, we're going to be in so much trouble -"

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew," Harry demanded, his gaze going back and forth between the two older men.

"He was at school with us, we thought he was our friend," Remus said.

"No, Pettigrew's dead, he killed him!" Harry said, gesturing to the escaped convict.

"No, Harry, I thought so too, until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map."

"The map was lying then!"

"The map doesn't lie, Harry." Lupin said.

"How would you know?" Harry asked, "You didn't make it-"

"As a matter of fact, I did. Along with three other boys. Sirius, Pettigrew and your dad."

"It starts with me becoming a werewolf, I suppose. I was a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days there was no cure. The potion that Professor Snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. As long as I take it in the week, preceding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform. Before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered, however, I became a fully-fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. But then Dumbledore became Headmaster. He said that as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school..."

Harry couldn't see where this story was going, but he was listening raptly all the same.

"My transformations in those days were terrible. But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, three great friends. Sirius Black...Peter Pettigrew...and, of course, your father, Harry - James Potter."

"Now, my three friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories. I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. But of course, they, like you, Harry, worked out the truth..."

"And they didn't desert me at all. Instead, they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi."

"My dad too?" said Harry, astounded.

"Yes, indeed," said Lupin. "It took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it. Your father and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school, and lucky they were, because the Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong. Finally though, in our fifth year, they managed it.

"They couldn't keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals. Under their influence, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them."

"Hurry up, Remus," snarled Black, who was still watching Scabbers with a horrible sort of hunger on his face.

"I'm getting there, Sirius, I'm getting there...well, highly exciting possibilities were open to us now that we could all transform. Soon we were leaving the Shrieking Shack and roaming the school grounds and the village by night. Sirius and James transformed into such large animals, they were able to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt whether any Hogwarts students ever found out more about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade than we did... And that's how we came to write the Marauder's Map, and sign it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot. Peter is Wormtail. James was Prongs."

Harry stood there dumbfounded before nodding slowly. "I'm not saying I believe you." He added. "Not without proof."

"Then it's time we offered you some proof," said Lupin. "Ron - give me Peter, please. Now."

Ron clutched Scabbers closer to his chest. "What are you going to do with him if I give him to you?" Ron asked Lupin tensely.

"Force him to show himself," said Lupin. "If he really is a rat, it won't hurt him."

Ron hesitated. Then at long last, he held out Scabbers and Lupin took him. Scabbers began to squeak without stopping, twisting and turning, his tiny black eyes bulging in his head. "Ready, Sirius?" said Lupin.

Black had already retrieved Snape's wand from the bed. "Together?" he said quietly.

"I think so", said Lupin, holding Scabbers tightly in one hand and his wand in the other. "On the count of three. One - two - THREE!"

A flash of blue light erupted from both wands; for a moment, Scabbers was frozen in mid-air, his small grey form twisting madly before hitting the floor. There was another blinding flash of light and then - A head was shooting upward from the ground; limbs were sprouting; and a moment later, a man was standing where Scabbers had been. Peter Pettigrew.


	16. Chapter 16: The True Traitor

He was a very short man. His thin, colourless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who has lost a lot of weight in a short time. His skin looked grubby, almost like Scabbers's fur, and something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose and his very small, watery eyes. He looked around at them all, his breathing fast and shallow. Harry saw his eyes dart to the door and back again.

"Well, hello, Peter," said Lupin pleasantly, as though rats frequently erupted into old school friends around him. "Long time, no see."

"S-Sirius...R-Remus... my old friends..." said Pettigrew, his voice squeaky.

"We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down there-"

"Remus," gasped Pettigrew, "you don't believe him, do you...? He tried to kill me, Remus... He's come to try and kill me again!" Pettigrew squeaked suddenly, pointing at Black. "He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me too... Help me, Remus..."

"No one's going to try and kill you until we've sorted a few things out," said Lupin.

"I knew he'd come after me!" Pettigrew squeaked, completely ignoring Remus. "I knew he'd be back for me! I've been waiting for this for twelve years!"

"You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban?" said Lupin, his brow furrowed. "When nobody has ever done it before?"

Pettigrew didn't answer however. Instead he ran for the door, only to be pushed back into the room by Remus and Sirius.

"He's got dark powers the rest of us can only dream of!" Pettigrew shouted shrilly. "I suppose He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taught him a few tricks! How else could he have broken out of Azkaban?"

Black started to laugh, a horrible, mirthless laugh that filled the whole room. "Voldemort, teach me tricks?" he said.

Pettigrew flinched as though Black had brandished a whip at him.

"What, scared to hear your old master's name?" said Black. "I don't blame you, Peter. His lot aren't very happy with you, are they?"

"Don't know what you mean, Sirius -" muttered Pettigrew, his breathing faster than ever.

"You haven't been hiding from me for twelve years," said Black. "You've been hiding from Voldemort's old supporters. I heard things in Azkaban, Peter... I've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sounds like they think the double-crosser double-crossed them."

"Don't know...what you're talking about..." said Pettigrew again, more shrilly than ever. "You don't believe this - this madness, Remus -"

"I must admit, Peter, I have difficulty in understanding why an innocent man would want to spend twelve years as a rat," said Lupin evenly.

"Innocent, but scared!" squealed Pettigrew. "Voldemort's supporters were after me because I put one of their best men in Azkaban - the spy, Sirius Black!"

"How dare you," Black growled, sounding suddenly like the dog he had been. "I, a spy for Voldemort? When did I ever sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than myself? I'll never understand why I didn't see you were the spy from the start. You always liked big friends who'd look after you, didn't you? It used to be us...me and Remus...and James..."

"Me, a spy...must be out of your mind...never... how you can say such a -"

"Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it," Black hissed, so venomously that Pettigrew took a step backward. "I thought Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they'd use a weak, talentless thing like you...It must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters."

Pettigrew was muttering distractedly; Harry caught words like "far-fetched" and "lunacy."

"Remus, well this - this man - has been sleeping in my dormitory for three years. If he's working for You-Know-Who, how come he never tried to hurt me before now?"

"There!" said Pettigrew shrilly, pointing at Harry. "Thank you! You see, Remus? I have never hurt a hair of Harry's head! Why should I?"

"I'll tell you why," said Black. "Because you never did anything for anyone unless you could see what was in it for you. Voldemort's been in hiding for fifteen years and you weren't about to commit murder right under Albus Dumbledore's nose. You'd want to be quite sure Voldemort was the biggest bully in the playground before you went back to him. Why else did you find a wizard family to take you in? Keeping an ear out for news, weren't you, Peter? I saw you. Sitting on that boy's shoulder in the Daily Prophet picture. I knew you were going to be going to Hogwarts, knew that Harry was there, knew I had to do something. I transformed into a dog and escaped."

He looked at Harry, who did not look away.

"Believe me," croaked Black. "Believe me, Harry. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them."

And at long last, Harry believed him. Throat too tight to speak, he nodded.

Pettigrew fell to his knees as though Harry's nod had been his own death sentence. He shuffled forward on his knees, hands clasped in front of him as though praying.

"You wouldn't...you won't..." gasped Pettigrew as he scrambled around to Ron.

"Ron...haven't I been a good friend...a good pet? You won't let them kill me, Ron, I was your rat!"

"I let you sleep in my bed!" said Ron, staring at Pettigrew with the upmost revulsion.

Pettigrew knelt, trembling uncontrollably, and turned his head slowly toward Harry.

"Harry...Harry...you look just like your father...like James … we were the best of friends.-"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?" roared Black. "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM?"

"Harry," whispered Pettigrew, shuffling toward him, hands outstretched. "Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed...James would have understood, Harry...he would have shown me mercy..."

Both Black and Lupin strode forward, seized Pettigrew's shoulders, and threw him backward onto the floor. He sat there, twitching with terror, staring up at them.

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort, didn't you?" Remus said.

Pettigrew, looking quite pathetic sitting on the floor twitching, gave a loud wail before saying, "I didn't mean to! The dark lord – you have no idea the weapons he possesses – Sirius, what would you have done? What would you have done?"

"I WOULD HAVE DIED! I WOULD HAVE DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY MY FRIENDS! BUT NO, YOU KILLED THEM! AND NOW, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Black shouted, raising his wand. "Together, Remus?"

"I think so," Remus replied grimly, he too raising his wand.

It was a split second decision. He wasn't sure what made him do it but the next thing Harry knew, he was diving forward, shielding Pettigrew with his own body. "NO!"


	17. Chapter 17: Prongs Rides Again

Both Remus and Sirius were staring at Harry in shock. Neither of them could understand why Harry would want to protect the man that had betrayed his parents and to be honest, Harry himself didn't fully understand either. Remus was the first to break the silence.

"Harry, this man-"

"I know what he is," Harry interrupted, "and what he's done, but we'll take him to the castle-"

"Bless you, boy – bless you-" Pettigrew said, crawling forward until his nose was touching the bottom of Harry's jeans.

"Get off me!" Harry shouted, taking a step back from the traitor. "I said we'll take you to the castle. After that the dementors can have you. And I'm not doing it for your benefit, believe me. I'm doing it because I don't think my dad would have wanted his two best friends to become killers. Not for you."

Sirius nodded, somewhat reluctantly Harry noted, before lowering his wand and turning his back on Pettigrew. Remus walked forward, bounding Peter tightly before saying, "Right, come on them. I'll take – this -"

"Remus, wait," Harry said, suddenly remembering something from his Divination star chart. "It's the full moon tonight."

A look of realisation crossed Lupin's face. "Ah yes, so it is. Well then ….."

Remus walked over to the unconscious form of Snape and pointed his wand at him. "Enervate."

Snape's eyes snapped open, a brief look of confusion crossing his features before his face was back to its normal cold, hard expression. "Potter!" he snarled, "You and your little friends have done it this time! I'm going to make sure you're expelled faster than you can say-"

The professor's furious scolding came to an abrupt halt when his eyes wandered to the struggling, bound form of none other than Peter Pettigrew. Harry never thought he'd see the day his snarky potions professor was speechless. Snape's eyes darted back and forth between the occupants of the room.

"Explain yourselves now!" He demanded.

"Severus," Remus began, "I did try to explain earlier. Sirius is innocent."

After a brief explanation of those evenings' events, everyone except Remus prepared to leave the shack. Sirius and Hermione hoisted Ron up so he was leaning on their shoulders, careful not to put any weight on his broken leg, and Snape was levitating a panic-stricken Pettigrew behind him, all the while muttering what Harry suspected were some rather rude words under his breath.

"Do you want me to stay, Remus?" Sirius asked, turning around.

"No, go and get your freedom. But before you go, Harry, I'd like a quick word."

With everyone else waiting at the bottom of the staircase, Remus turned to Harry. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a bit …." Harry trailed off, not quite sure how to describe it.

"Overwhelmed?" Remus suggested.

At Harry's nod he continued. "I wish you hadn't of run off like that. I did call after you."

"I know. I'm sorry I was just angry."

"I know. Look, Harry, about earlier-"

"Forget it," Harry said quickly.

"No, Harry you need to listen to me. You did not cause your parents' deaths. That man out there did. Never blame yourself. It wasn't your fault." Remus explained, pulling Harry into a tight, loving hug.

"Right then," Lupin said, holding Harry at arm's length. "I'm about to transform so you'd best be going. I'll see you in the morning, Harry."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine. Off you go."

Harry turned and walked down the steps, meeting the small gathering of people at the bottom.

"Ah, Potter, now that you've finally decided to grace us with your presence I would suggest that we get moving. Let's not wait for the grass to grow." Snape sneered, sharply turning and striding out of the room.

Seeing Hermione struggling under Ron's weight, Harry stepped forward and took over for her.

"Sorry about the bite," Sirius said to a very grumpy Ron, "I bet that twinges a bit."

"A bit, a bit?" Ron shrieked, his voice unusually shrill. "You almost tore my leg off!"

"Well I was aiming for the rat. Usually I have a very sweet disposition as a dog. In fact, more than once, James suggested that I make the change permanent. The tail I could live with, but the flees – they're murder." Sirius explained, winking at his Harry.

As soon as they were out of the whomping willow, Snape turned to face them. Harry noted that Pettigrew was no longer struggling and realised, with some level of amusement that at some point during their trip out of the shrieking shack, Snape had grown bored of Pettigrew and stunned him.

"Oh for goodness sake Black, put Weasley down and let me have a look at his leg. He looks just about ready to vomit and we wouldn't want that to happen all over your expensive, shining robes," Snape said sarcastically, taking in the appearance of his childhood enemy in torn, dirty clothing.

Sirius looked just about ready to bark at the professor but a shake of the head from Harry stopped him. Harry knew that they needed Snape's help to get back up to the castle and didn't think that any insults from any of them would help.

Putting Ron down onto the grass and stepping away to allow Snape through, Harry watched as Sirius walked a little way towards the castle, gazing up and it with a pensive expression. Harry followed him, going to stand next to the man and wondering what on earth must be running through his head. I mean, it's not every day that you are proved innocent after twelve years.

"Beautiful isn't it. I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors." Sirius said, "Harry, I don't know if anyone ever told you this, but when you were born Lily and James made me your godfather."

"I know," Harry said softly, looking up at Sirius and wondering where this was going. Before he could find out however, Snape barged past them, Ron hobbling behind him, looking a lot better than he had a few minutes ago but still leaning a little on Hermione.

"Do come along, Black, I would like to get back to the castle sometime today," Snape drawled.

"Watch it, Snivellus," Sirius threatened.

Whipping around, Snape looked into Sirius's eyes with nothing but venom and contempt. "I'd tread very carefully here, Black. It may have escaped your notice but this area is surrounded by dementors and if I were to hand you over you'd be soulless before you could say Azkaban so I'd not anger me further if I were you."

Sirius said nothing and, with the threat of dementors hanging over his head, followed Snape back towards the castle, Harry at his side.

They were not far from the school when they all went deathly cold and, looking up, they immediately saw why. Hundreds of dementors swarmed above their heads, their black cloaks blowing in the wind. Each and every one of them flew down towards them. Harry reached for his wand, his body running on pure adrenalin.

"Expecto patronum!" He cried, but nothing happened. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A thick, blue-white mist erupted from the tip of Harry's wand. The mist began to take a form. It charged around the dementors, driving them away, before coming back down to stand next to Harry, as if daring them to come any closer. Harry then saw what his patronus form was. It was none other than a stag … _Prongs._


	18. Chapter 18: Wormtail Escapes

The stag cocked its head to look at Harry, who cautiously reached out a hand to touch it. Before he could though, it was gone. Harry's friends, godfather and professor were all looking at him in shock, which was hardly surprising. The patronus charm is so advanced that even qualified aurors struggle with it.

"Where on earth did you learn that, Potter?" Snape spat, looking quite aggravated by the fact that Harry knew such a difficult charm.

"Professor Lupin taught me." Harry answered, feeling quite proud of himself. He had never cast a corporal patronus before.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron praised.

"Detention, Mr Weasley, for such foul language," Snape sneered, turning on his heel and heading back to the castle.

"Prongs," Sirius breathed, looking at the spot where the patronus had been with tear filled eyes.

"Sirius?" Harry asked, snapping his godfather out of his daze.

Within a few minutes, all six of them, including the bound Pettigrew, were heading through the castle doors.

"Miss Granger, please escort Weasley to the hospital wing. I very much doubt that climbing stairs will aid his injured leg," Snape said. When Hermione didn't move, her gaze shifting from her Professor to her green eyed friend, Snape shouted, "Now, girl!"

"Black, Potter, let's see what the headmaster has to say about this."

After they'd reached the gargoyle and after Snape had muttered the password, (Mars Bars,) they all found themselves in Dumbledore's office. Upon seeing the small crowd of people that had disturbed him from his work at such a late hour, Harry found himself surprised that Dumbledore's expression did not change. His headmaster, keeping his poker face, calmly turned to Snape and asked him to explain what was going on.

After he had explained, Snape said, "Well then, are you going to call the dementors to handle Black or shall I?"

"Oh, come now, Severus. I don't see why we would be needing dementors for Mr Black. He is after all, innocent." Dumbledore said.

"Of murder, headmaster perhaps. But the fact remains that Black is not only an unregistered animagus, a crime which carries with it a lengthy sentence in Azkaban, but he has also broken into this castle … twice! Therefore-"

"Therefore, Severus, I think it wise to keep quiet don't you. I think we can safety say that Sirius Black has done more than his fair share of time in Azkaban for his crimes. I think we will leave it at that. Goodnight, Severus," Dumbledore said, his voice holding no room for argument.

His face twisting into an expression of that of an angry child, Snape turned, stomping out of the office and slamming the door behind him.

"Well then, Sirius, I'll just fire-call the minister. I think it's time he put the real criminal in Azkaban, don't you?" Dumbledore said, going over to the fireplace.

A second later the minister, along with two other wizards, stepped out of the fire. The man to his left was a tough looking man with short, grey, wiry hair and was standing as close to the minister as he could without actually touching him. The other was a tall black wizard with broad shoulders. He was wearing long, dark purple robes and a single gold hoop earring.

"Good evening, Dumbledore. Now, see here, I understand that you play a large role in the ministry but I really think you should leave the Sirius Black case to….." Fudge trailed off, noticing Sirius standing in the corner next to the bound form of Peter Pettigrew.

"I want an explanation …. Immediately!" demanded Fudge, taking a few steps back from Sirius, as if expecting the man to charge across the room and pounce on him.

"Oh, you will get one but first I think introductions are in order, don't you? Harry, Sirius, I'd like you to meet Kingsley Shacklebolt- " Dumbledore gestured to the man in purple robes, "- and John Dawlish. Of course, you know Cornelius."

"Yes," Sirius began, "He is the fool that put me inside Azkaban without a trial!"

"Now see here, Black. You murdered Peter Pettigrew and all those muggles, not to mention your betrayal of Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"Forgive me, minister, but if you'd be so kind as to sit and allow me to explain I think your find that-" Dumbledore began, only to be interrupted by Fudge.

"Sirius Black is-"

"Innocent," the headmaster said.

After finally talking the minister into sitting down and after a lengthy explanation, no one could deny that the evidence against Pettigrew was incontrovertible. Fudge walked over to the fire, calling Amelia Bones and requesting that she send along someone to arrest Peter Pettigrew.

To say she was shocked at the new developments would be an understatement. She immediately sent through the only person available. He was a short little wizard, looking quite ridiculous in an outfit of emerald green robes, huge purple shoes and an orange pointy hat. He jumped through the fireplace, wand in hand, before skipping over to Pettigrew and vanishing his ropes with a simple spell. The absurd little man was just about to pull Peter up and lead him away when Pettigrew leapt to his feet, pulling open the office door and transforming quickly into a rat.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand, as did Kingsley and John, Sirius took Harry's. The spell that had been used to transform Pettigrew in the shrieking shack was flying everywhere, but the little wizard kept jumping in the way.

It was too late … Pettigrew was gone.


	19. Chapter 19: A Cryptic Message

Sirius looked murderous. He stomped over to the little wizard and picked him up by the scruff of the neck. Dropping his wand in fright, the tiny man began opening and closing his mouth, looking quite like a goldfish.

"HE'S GONE YOU IDIOT!" Sirius shouted, his voice echoing around the room. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?"

"Mr Black, I must insist that you put him down immediately," Fudge said, though he too looked ready to strangle the tiny man.

Sirius dropped him as if he'd been burnt. The wizard fell onto the floor and quickly scrambled to his feet, backing into the corner as if expecting a blow to the head.

"Who are you man?" Fudge demanded.

"Bardolf Terach, Sir," he said, in a voice reminiscent of Dobby; the insane house elf that Harry had freed from Lucius Malfoy the previous year. "I'm a trainee auror. The only one available at the moment, Sir."

"Oh, for god's sake man! You have just allowed a dangerous criminal to escape! How on earth can you expect to become an auror, if you can't even complete a simple assignment such as this? Mark my words; your career is OVER!" Fudge shouted.

Harry didn't even notice Bardolf's reaction to the minister's harsh words and to be honest, he didn't care. He instead went over to Sirius, who was literally shaking with anger and was holding Harry's wand so tightly in both his hands, that Harry was afraid he might break it. During the time it took to calm Sirius, Cornelius Fudge had sent the little man home in disgrace and had also requested that Amelia Bones send release paper through the fire, as well as inform The Daily Prophet of Sirius's innocence and ask that they do a whole feature on it for the morning.

"Right then, everyone gather round." Fudge said, beckoning everyone over.

Everyone in the room, as witnesses of Sirius' release, had to sign the papers and had to say a vow to seal the contract. Harry went last, reading aloud the words off a piece of paper that the minister had given him.

"I, Harry James Potter do hereby state that I am present for the release of Mr Sirius Black on the day of June 6th 1994. I confirm that I am speaking of my own free will and that in any statements to the Ministry of Magic regarding this event I will tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

As soon as Harry finished talking the release papers vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving in its place a long, thin box. Harry recognised it as one of the many wand boxes that had lined Olivander's shelves the first time he had visited the shop two – nearly three – years ago.

"I believe that you'll be wanting your wand back, Mr Black," Fudge said, picking up the box and presenting it to a very happy looking Sirius. "Right, now that everything's in order, I think it's time I headed off."

"Actually, Minister, there is one more thing. Tonight, on their way back to the castle, Harry was forced to defend both himself, Sirius, two fellow students and a teacher from the dementors by impressively casting a corporal patronus charm. His actions, while heroic, should not have been necessary. Therefore, I trust they will be removed from the grounds?" Dumbledore asked, looking rather hopeful at the fact of getting rid of the foul creatures.

The minister looked a little dumbstruck that a thirteen year old could cast a charm that many middle aged wizards struggled with but quickly hid his astonishment and said, "Oh, yes, they'll have to go. Never dreamt they'd attempt to administer the kiss on an innocent boy…" he gestured vaguely to Harry, "… completely out of control … No, I'll have them packed off back to Azkaban tonight. Perhaps we should think about dragons at the school entrance …"

"Hagrid would like that," Dumbledore said with a swift smile at Harry as Fudge left the office through the fire.

Dumbledore personally escorted Harry and Sirius to the hospital wing. When they arrived, they were surprised to see Hagrid sitting on a sofa in the corner. The sofa in question looked more like an armchair with the giant man lounging in it. Hagrid's wails and cries echoed off the walls of the hospital.

"Beaky … oh, Beaky!" He cried as Hermione tried to console him.

"Hagrid," Dumbledore said, prying the pitcher of firewhiskey out of the giant's hand. "I think it's time you went home. A good night's sleep will surely make you feel better hmmm."

"Yeh right. I'd better get goin'." Hagrid said glumly, walking in a defeated manner out of the hospital wing, not even noticing Sirius or Harry standing by Ron's bed.

Ron was lying in bed, his leg bandaged up, as was the finger that Scabbers – Pettigrew – had bitten.

"What they did to Buckbeak was terrible," Hermione began to the headmaster, "I just wish there was something I could do." She sighed, dejectedly, before turning to Harry and Sirius, "So is everything _okay?"_

"I'm free!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly, catching on to what Hermione meant.

"Yes, about time too," Dumbledore began, "The Daily Prophet will be releasing an issue tomorrow to get the news out of Sirius' innocence. As for the matter concerning Hagrid and Buckbeak, what we need, is more time." He was talking only to Hermione now.

"Professor, I don't - Oh!" She exclaimed, suddenly understanding what her headmaster was referring to.

"Now, pay attention," Dumbledore said, speaking in a very low and very clear voice. "If all goes well, one innocent life will be spared tonight. But remember this both of you. _You must not be seen_. Miss Granger, you know the law – you know what is at stake … _you – must – not – be – seen._ Sirius, it's best you remain here. I have already alerted Madame Pomfrey of your innocence so as not to alarm her, and she is expecting you."

Harry didn't have a clue what was going on. If he wasn't so preoccupied with trying to decipher his headmaster's words, then he might have been wondering when exactly Dumbledore sent a message to Madame Pomfrey. He didn't get a chance to ponder the matter further though.

Dumbledore turned on his heel and looked back as he reached the door.

"It is -" he consulted his watch, "- five minutes to midnight. Three turns should do it. Good luck."


	20. Chapter 20: Saving Buckbeak

"What the hell was that about?" Sirius asked, dumbfounded.

"Sorry, Sirius, but seeing as Professor Dumbledore told you to stay-" Hermione pulled out a long, gold chain from under her shirt. At the end of the chain was an hourglass charm. She looped the long chain around Harry, so it was around both of their necks and turned the hourglass three times.

Before Harry could even ask, the room around him was spinning, looking similar to that of a television screen on rewind. He was starting to feel a little sick and at last, much to Harry's relief, the rewind sensation stopped.

He was surprised to find himself standing in an empty hospital wing.

"Hermione, what's going on? Where's Sirius and-"

"Quick, in here," Hermione interrupted, seizing Harry's arm and pulling him into an empty broom cupboard before slamming the door behind him.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed, "What's going on? Tell me!"

"We've gone back in time. Three hours back," the bushy haired girl explained as Harry looked at her like she'd gone mad. "This is a time turner-" she lifted the chain off Harry's neck and pointed to it. "It's how I've been getting to my classes all year."

"I still don't-"

"I'll explain later. Now shh! Someone's coming!"

She cracked the cupboard door open slightly, just enough for them to see out. The next thing he knew, Harry was looking at Ron and Hermione, walking round the corner and talking amongst themselves.

"I do hope Harry's alright," the younger Hermione said.

"Hermione, I've told you. He's probably just gone to Hagrid's," said the younger version of Ron.

"Yes, you're probably right-" Hermione's voice faded as the two friends walked off up the corridor.

Harry nearly fainted when he saw himself round the corner just seconds later, wiping tears from his eyes and heading towards the front steps.

"It's you. We're going down to Hagrid's." Hermione said.

"You mean to tell me, that we're in here and we're out there too?" Harry asked, still not completely understanding what was happening.

"Yes," she replied shortly, opening the cupboard a little more and sticking her head out. "We've gone done the front steps. Come on!"

As quickly and as quietly as they could, Harry and Hermione darted out of the cupboard and ran down the front steps.

"If anyone's looking out of the window -" Hermione squeaked, looking up at the castle behind them.

"We'll run for it," said Harry determinedly. "Straight into the forest, all right? We'll have to hide behind a tree or something and keep a lookout -"

"Okay, we must be nearly at Hagrid's by now!"

Harry set off at a sprint, Hermione behind him, tearing toward the shelter of the forest. When they were safe in the shadows of the trees, Harry turned around; seconds later, Hermione arrived beside him, panting.

"Right," she gasped. "We need to sneak over to Hagrid's. Let's move along a bit. We need to get nearer to Buckbeak!"

They crept through the trees until they saw the nervous Hippogriff, tethered to the fence around Hagrid's pumpkin patch.

"Now?" Harry whispered.

"No!" said Hermione. "If we steal him now, those Committee people will think Hagrid set him free! We've got to wait until they've seen he's tied outside!"

"The sugar pot should break in a minute," Hermione whispered. "You're going to find Scabbers -"

The pot didn't break. A few minutes later, they heard voices from the top of the steps.

"Hermione," said Harry, "I should have found Scabbers by now""

"I know!" said Hermione in a terrified whisper. "There's something we're missing—

Hermione suddenly grabbed a stone off the floor and threw it in through the open window. The sugar pot shattered and the younger Harry whipped around

"Ron, I don't believe it, it's Scabbers, look!"

But Hermione nudged him and pointed toward the castle. Harry moved his head a few inches to get a clear view of the distant front doors. Dumbledore, Fudge, the old Committee member, and Macnair the executioner were coming down the steps.

"We're about to come out!" Hermione breathed.

And sure enough, moments later, Hagrid's back door opened, and Harry saw himself, Ron, and Hermione walking out of it.

"It's Okay, Beaky, it's okay..." Hagrid said to Buckbeak. Then he turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Go on. Get goin'."

There was a knock on Hagrid's front door. The execution party had arrived. Hagrid turned, around and headed back into his cabin, leaving the back door ajar. He, Ron, and Hermione had gone... but the Harry and Hermione hidden in the trees could now hear what was happening inside the cabin through the back door.

"Where is the beast?" came the cold voice of Macnair.

"Out - outside," Hagrid croaked.

Harry pulled his head out of sight as Macnair's face appeared at Hagrid's window, staring out at Buckbeak. Then they heard Fudge.

"We - erm - have to read you the official notice of execution, Hagrid. I'll make it quick. And then you and Macnair need to sign it. Macnair, You're supposed to listen too, that's procedure -"

Macnair's face vanished from the window. It was now or never.

"Wait here," Harry whispered to Hermione. "I'll do it."

As Fudge's voice started again, Harry darted out from behind his tree, vaulted the fence into the pumpkin patch, and approached Buckbeak.

Careful not to blink, Harry stared up into Buckbeak's fierce orange eyes once more and bowed. Buckbeak sank to his scaly knees and then stood up again. Harry began to fumble with the knot of rope tying Buckbeak to the fence.

"Come on, Buckbeak," Harry murmured, "come on, we're going to help you. Quietly... quietly..."

Harry threw all his weight onto the rope, but Buckbeak had dug in his front feet.

"Well, let's get this over with," said the reedy voice of the Committee member from inside Hagrid's cabin. "Hagrid, perhaps it will be better if you stay inside -"

"No, I - I wan' ter be with him... I don' wan' him ter be alone -"

Footsteps echoed from within the cabin.

"Buckbeak, move!" Harry hissed.

Harry tugged harder on the rope around Buckbeak's neck. The Hippogriff began to walk, rustling its wings irritably. They were still ten feet away from the forest, in plain view of Hagrid's back door. "One moment, please, Macnair," came Dumbledore's voice. "You need to sign too." The footsteps stopped. Harry heaved on the rope. Buckbeak snapped his beak and walked a little faster.

Hermione's white face was sticking out from behind a tree.

"Harry, hurry!" she mouthed.

Harry could still hear Dumbledore's voice talking from within the cabin. He gave the rope another wrench. Buckbeak broke into a grudging trot. They had reached the trees...

"Quick! Quick!" Hermione moaned, darting out from behind her tree, seizing the rope too and adding her weight to make Buckbeak move faster. Harry looked over his shoulder; they were now blocked from sight; they couldn't see Hagrid's garden at all.

Hagrid's back door had opened with a bang. Harry, Hermione, and Buckbeak stood quite still; even the Hippogriff seemed to be listening intently. Silence... then –

"Where is it?" said the reedy voice of the Committee member. "Where is the beast?"

"It was tied here!" said the executioner furiously. "I saw it! Just here!"

"How extraordinary," said Dumbledore. There was a note of amusement in his voice.

There was a swishing noise, and the thud of an axe. The executioner seemed to have swung it into the fence in anger.

"Someone untied him!" the executioner was snarling. "We should search the grounds, the forest."

"Macnair, if Buckbeak has indeed been stolen, do you really think the thief will have led him away on foot?" said Dumbledore, still sounding amused. "Search the skies, if you will... Hagrid, I could do with a cup of tea. Or a large brandy."

"O' - o' course, Professor," said Hagrid, who sounded weak with happiness. "Come in, come in..."

Harry and Hermione listened closely. They heard footsteps, the soft cursing of the executioner, the snap of the door, and then silence once more.

"Now what?" whispered Harry, looking around.

"We'll have to hide him," said Hermione, who looked very shaken. "We can fly Buckbeak up to one of the caves in Hogsmead. We can go back for him later"

"Quick, climb on," Harry said, jumping onto the Hippogriff's back.

"Okay," said Hermione, getting a firmer grip on Buckbeak's rope before she too jumped on.

They flew around the edge of the forest, darkness falling thickly around them, until they were flying over Hogsmead.


	21. Chapter 21: Snape's Interview

They flew Buckbeak into one of the caves at Hogsmead and left on the promise that they would return. Hermione checked her watch.

"Quick, we haven't got long to get back to school," Hermione said, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him along.

They ran out of the caves and into the village. Looking around to make sure they were alone, Harry and Hermione darted across roads and behind shops and houses, until they were running towards the road back to the school entrance.

"Wait, Harry we can't," Hermione started. "The dementors are at the entrance. We'll have to sneak round the back."

They ran like lightning around the school until they had reached the edge of the forest by the whomping willow.

"Right, I can't see anyone. Let's go," Harry said, charging off for the door.

They ran as fast as they could to the hospital wing.

"I don't think we're going to make it," Hermione panted, put of breath from the long run.

"We have to!" Harry said.

They made it in the nick of time. Dumbledore was just closing the door when they skidded to a stop behind him.

"Well?" He asked, turning around and looking at the two out of breath teenagers in front of him.

"Buckbeak's gone. He's in one of the caves at Hogsmead," Harry explained.

"Well done, I'll make arrangements for him to be collected. Right-" He creaked open the hospital doors and peered inside, "- I think you've just gone. In you go."

He ushered them into the hospital wing and shut the doors behind them. Harry and Hermione caught a glimpse of themselves disappearing before they walked forward to face a stunned Sirius Black.

"How did you get there?" He asked, clearly confused. "You were just there and then you were there as well."

"Honestly, Sirius, how can someone be in two places at once?"

* * *

The next morning, after finally being discharged by Madame Pomfrey, Harry and Hermione made their way to the great hall which was in uproar. The Daily Prophets had just arrived with a front page feature on Sirius Black.

They were just about to sit down when Percy strode over to them.

"Good morning, lovely day, isn't it?" he greeted in his usual pompous tone. "I trust you've heard the news about Sirius Black. Most regrettable that he was sent to Azkaban without trial. Apparently he's here in the castle as we speak. I am glad that the man is free of course but you'd think the headmaster would have the courtesy to inform me of Sirius Black's presence here. I am, after all, head boy."

He puffed out his chest slightly so Harry and Hermione couldn't possibly miss the head boy badge pinned to his pristine uniform.

"Before you two sit for breakfast however," he continued, "I have it on good authority that Ronald didn't return to Gryffindor tower last night. You two children wouldn't happen to know where he is would you?"

Harry was more than a little angry at Percy for patronizingly referring to him as 'child' but quickly his frustration and replied, "He broke his leg. Madame Pomfrey is keeping him in the hospital wing."

"Oh dear, what a misfortune on his part. I'd best go and inform mother. Good day," Percy said as he strode out of sight.

Harry, rolling his eyes at Hermione as he did so, sat down at the table and picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet. It read: SIRIUS BLACK: A FREE MAN.

Whilst reading through the article he found a part that completely infuriated him.

_There have been mixed reactions on Black's release however. Some people are claiming that they never even suspected him in the first place while others refuse to believe that Black is in fact innocent. One of the latter is Professor Severus Snape, a highly respected _– Harry snorted -_ potions professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had this to say: "It's an absolute outrage that Black is being let go without so much as a trial. It is even being overlooked that Black entered the castle with the help of a werewolf, who just so happens to be our current defence teacher. Black is a psychopath, completely damaged by Azkaban and a danger to our society._

Harry slammed the paper down on the table and turned his head towards the staff table, prepared to give the snarky professor the most loathsome glare he could muster, but Snape wasn't there.

"I am going to kill that man," Harry muttered.

"What's wrong," Hermione asked, eyeing her friend with concern.

"Look at this," he snapped, pushing the paper over to Hermione.

"Oh, Harry this is awful!" she began after she finished reading. "Can you imagine what this will do to Professor Lupin's career? He might not be able to work here ever again. I doubt that very many parents are as open minded as we are."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused.

"I mean, I don't think many people will want a werewolf teaching their children." Hermione answered regrettably. She, like most others, regarded Remus as the best defence teacher they'd ever had and had the upmost respect for him.

"I'm going to go and talk to him," Harry said, rising from the bench and heading out of the hall.

He walked up several staircases until he reached the door to Remus's office. He pushed it open, forgetting to knock in his hurry, and walked inside, not knowing if it was to be their final goodbye or not.


	22. Chapter 22: Trelawney's Prediction

The first thing Harry noticed when he entered the office was the stark bareness of it. Previously book-stacked shelves were now empty and the piles of parchment that usually littered the large, oak desk were gone. Harry heard a noise from the door behind the classroom and approached it. Craning his neck round the door and looking inside, he saw that there were several cardboard boxes of books and a large trunk sitting on the floor. By the desk folding clothes was Remus.

"Hello, Harry," he greeted, turning around. "I saw you coming."

He gestured to the desk, upon which laid the Marauders Map.

"What are you doing," Harry asked.

"Packing," Remus answered simply. "I'm resigning."

Harry immediately began to protest. "But – but you can't. You're the best defence teacher we've ever had!"

"I'm flattered that you think so, Harry, but after Professor Snape let slip to the newspaper of my condition, I felt I had no choice. Pretty soon the owls will be arriving and the parents won't want, well … someone like me, teaching their children," Remus explained solemnly.

"But Dumbledore could surely-"

"Dumbledore," Remus interrupted, "has already risked enough for me. Besides, let's just say I'm rather used to it by now."

"But what about…" Harry trailed off.

"Go on," Lupin urged.

"Well, what about us. I love having you around to talk to. I doubt I would have made it through this year if it weren't for you," Harry admitted.

Remus walked forward and placed his hands on Harry' shoulders. "Well, me and Sirius were going to tell you together but seeing as you appear to be working yourself into a state I think I'd better do it now."

"Tell me what?"

"Sirius is going to lay low for a while, at least until the publicity dies down. He'll be going to his childhood home for a bit and I'm going to be going with him. Now, although I can't look after you on my own because of my condition, if someone else is there then I can." He explained.

"You mean…" Harry began excited, "… Come and live with you. You and Sirius."

"If that's what you want. Unfortunately however, you're going to have to spend the first two weeks of your holiday with your aunt and uncle. Dumbledore wants to keep the protection your mother left on you going for one more year at least. But after that, Harry, you'll be with us."

Harry was a little crestfallen at having to go back to the Dursleys but smiled nonetheless.

"In other news, seeing as I'm no longer your teacher I feel no guilt whatsoever, in returning this to you," Remus gestured to the map. "I've got to go now, Harry. I'll see you soon. But until then," - he tapped the map with his wand – "… Mischief Managed."

* * *

Harry didn't know how long he sat in the empty classroom, staring blankly into space, but after a while he heard the door open and close. Turning his head, Harry saw his headmaster regarding him sadly.

"Why so miserable, Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "You should be very proud of yourself after last night."

"Pettigrew escaped," he stated simply.

"Yes," Dumbledore began, "but you helped uncover the truth; you saved an innocent man from a terrible fate. Not to mention your little stunt with Buckbeak. I had him collected this morning. He will be moved somewhere safe. Hagrid is ecstatic to say the least," he finished chuckling.

"Professor," Harry began, suddenly remembering something.

"Professor Dumbledore – the other day, when I was having my Divination exam, Professor Trelawney went very strange."

"Indeed?" said Dumbledore.

"Yes," Harry said, as he began to recount what happened the day of his Divination exam.

* * *

_"How'd it go?" Harry asked as Ron emerged from the classroom. _

_"Rubbish," said Ron. "Couldn't see a thing, so I made some stuff up. Don't think she was convinced, though..." _

_Harry climbed the ladder to the class with much trepidation. He stumbled through the clutter of chairs and tables to where Professor Trelawney sat waiting for him before a large crystal ball. _

_"Good day, my dear," she said softly. "If you would kindly gaze into the Orb...Take your time, now...then tell me what you see within it..."_

_Harry bent over the crystal ball and stared, but nothing happened. _

_"Well?" Professor Trelawney prompted. "What do you see?" _

_He thought of what Ron had just said, and decided to pretend. _

_"Er -" said Harry, "a dark shape...um..." _

_After making up some rubbish about a Hippogriff flying away, Harry was done._

_"Well, dear, I think we'll leave it there...A little disappointing...but I'm sure you did your best."_

_Relieved, Harry turned to go, but then a loud, harsh voice spoke behind him. _

"_IT WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT." _

_Harry wheeled around. Professor Trelawney had gone rigid in her armchair; her eyes were unfocused and her mouth sagging. Harry sat there in a panic. Professor Trelawney spoke again, in the same harsh voice, quite unlike her own:_

_"THE DARK LORD LIES ALONE AND FRIENDLESS, ABANDONED BY HIS FOLLOWERS. HIS SERVANT HAS BEEN CHAINED THESE TWELVE YEARS. TONIGHT, BEFORE MIDNIGHT...THE SERVANT WILL BREAK FREE AND SET OUT TO REJOIN HIS MASTER. THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN WITH HIS SERVANT'S AID, GREATER AND MORE TERRIBLE THAN EVER HE WAS. TONIGHT...BEFORE MIDNIGHT...THE SERVANT...WILL SET OUT...TO REJOIN...HIS MASTER..." _

_Professor Trelawney's head fell forward onto her chest, then, quite suddenly, Professor Trelawney's head snapped up again. _

_"I'm so sorry, dear boy," she said dreamily, "...I must have drifted off for a moment..." _

_Harry sat there, staring at her. _

_"You - you just told me that the - the Dark Lord's going to rise again...that his servant's going to go back to him." _

_Professor Trelawney looked thoroughly startled. _

_"I think you must have dozed off too, dear!" said Professor Trelawney. "I would certainly not presume to predict anything quite as far-fetched as that!"_

* * *

"Was she making a real prediction?"

"I think she might have been." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "Who'd have thought it?"

"But - I stopped Sirius and Remus from killing Pettigrew! That makes it my fault if Voldemort comes back!"

"It does not," said Dumbledore quietly. "You did a very noble thing, in saving Pettigrew's life. He owes his life to you. You have sent Voldemort a deputy who is in your debt when one wizard saves another's life, it creates a certain bond between them and I'm much mistaken if Voldemort wants his servant in the debt of Harry Potter."

"I don't want a connection with Pettigrew!" said Harry.

"Trust me... the time may come when you will be very glad you saved Pettigrew's life."

Harry couldn't imagine when that would be. Dumbledore looked as though he knew what Harry was thinking.

"I knew your father very well, Harry," he said gently. "He would have saved Pettigrew too, I am sure of it."

"My dad's Patronus was a stag wasn't it? The same as mine."

"Indeed," said Dumbledore softly. "I expect you'll tire of hearing it, but you do look extraordinarily like James. Except for the eyes... you have your mother's eyes. You think the dead we loved ever truly leave us? You think that we don't recall them more clearly than ever in times of great trouble? Your father is alive in you, Harry, and shows himself most plainly when you have need of him. How else could you produce that particular Patronus? Prongs rode again last night."

It took a moment for Harry to realize what Dumbledore had said.

"Last night Sirius told me all about how they became Animagi," said Dumbledore, smiling. "An extraordinary achievement - not least, keeping it quiet from me. You found your father last night... You found him inside yourself."


	23. Chapter 23: A Happy Ending

In the days leading up to the end of term, Harry spent some time getting to know his godfather. Madame Pomfrey was insisting that he stay in the hospital wing and while Sirius wasn't particularly happy about not being able to leave, no one could deny that the now free man looked a lot better. The scars that had previously marred his frail body had faded. His face looked fuller, his hair looked shinier and he had gained a lot of weight back. Overall he looked healthier. Only the eyes betrayed how much the horrors of Azkaban still haunted him.

They never talked about that; Azkaban. It was almost like a silent agreement between them; don't ask, don't tell. Instead they traded stories. Sirius told Harry about James and in turn, Harry told Sirius about his childhood and school years. Well, he told him the toned down version. There was no way on this earth that he would ever divulge to Sirius that he slept in a cupboard for ten years. Nor would he tell him that he had almost died from basilisk venom the year before.

They also spoke about Harry's recollections.

"So you really remember me?" Sirius asked amazed.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"Did you know that Padfoot was your first word?" Sirius said. "You wouldn't believe the look on your father's face when you did it," he continued, laughing.

All of a sudden, Harry was overwhelmed by yet another flashback.

* * *

_Flashback - _

_A young man with round glasses, hazel eyes and messy black hair, was sitting on the floor in front of his son. _

"_Come on, Harry, just one little word. Dada, say it, Dada," the man begged. "Please, Harry."_

"_Oh for goodness sake, James, he'll talk when he's ready," said Lily as she came into view._

"_But I don't understand why he won't-"_

_James was cut off by the sound of the front door opening and closing. A minute later, Sirius was walking into the living room._

"_Hey Lils, hey Prongs," he greeted, going to sit on the floor next to his friend and godson._

_Lily scowled before looking in the direction of the front door. "Who is it?" she began sarcastically. "Oh hello, Sirius, it's open. Come in." _

_Turning around, Sirius was about to reply but stopped in his tracks when he heard a small squeaky voice say his name. Whipping around like lightning, the dog animagus stared at his godson in shock._

"_What did you say?" he asked disbelievingly._

"_Padfoo'!" Harry repeated. _

_Although he couldn't quite pronounce the 't' there was no denying what he had said._

_Sirius looked at James, who was currently sporting a comical expression of shock. Sirius laughed._

_End of Flashback -_

* * *

When Harry got a hold on himself again, it was to find his godfather hovering in front of him looking very worried indeed.

"Harry, are you ok" Sirius began. "You're eyes just glazed over and you were all rigid."

"I just," Harry started, unsure how to word it. "I remember it. The day I said my first word. You just let yourself into the house while dad was trying to make me say his name. But I said yours."

Sirius looked a little shocked. Well, more than a little shocked, but cracked a small, sad smile.

"Yeah, you did," he agreed. "We really have to do some more research on this Potens Memoria thing."

* * *

The last day of term was spent in a panic. Students were running around the school, picking up marked essays, returning books to the library, begging Filch to return their confiscated items. All in all; just end of term packing panic.

Harry only had a few things to do before he went back to the Dursleys. After picking up a couple of essays and giving Hermione back a few books he had borrowed from her, Harry was packed. He took to strolling the corridors, occasionally stopping to help a first year student or two that had gotten lost, but apart from that he was left to his thoughts.

After a while Harry found himself at the door to Remus's old classroom. Pushing the door open and going inside, Harry went to sit down.

Looking around the room, Harry realised just how much his life had changed that year. Just how much _he_ had changed. He had two people that he cared for more than anything. And although he though he knew that the next fortnight would be spent in his room being ignored, Harry didn't complain.

Even though Professor Trelawney's prediction was still playing heavily on his mind, Harry didn't regret his actions that night. No matter the consequences of his choice, no matter the repercussions, Harry knew that Sirius and Remus would support him. He knew that they would stand by his side through it all. Through the wind and the rain, Harry knew they'd be there.

Only at that moment did Harry realise that he had been waiting. Waiting for _them._

He had his family back. And now he had them back, he wasn't about to let them go.

* * *

… _Mischief Managed_


	24. Sequel Notice

- Sequel Coming Soon -

Harry is now living with Sirius and Remus and for the first time in his life is unconditionally and irrevocably happy. But dark forces beyond their control are at work; attempting to pull them apart. With the help of his family, Harry must face a challenge more daring and deadly than ever before. Can they overcome all the evil that Harry's fourth year holds? Or will this be the end of their perfect little piece of happiness?


	25. Sequel Out Now

- Sequel out Now -

Resolution

Read and Review here: s/8497567/1/Resolution

Thank you for your continued support.


End file.
